Hijos del miedo
by Juriettsuru
Summary: Lo que parecen cuentos infantiles toman un tinte siniestro cuando los pasas por sangre. Dime Sakura... ¿Qué harás cuando el gran y malvado lobo venga a buscarte? —Que empiece el juego—
1. Va de morsas y asesinos

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Hijos del miedo by Jurie**

Capítulo 1:

Va de morsas y asesinos:

**Ellos vienen por ti esperando a que estés solo**

**descuídate y te matan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

_Iba por una calle tranquila, a la luz del sol resplandecían mis extraños ojos color verde jade. Miraba al rededor asombrada por los bellos colores de los árboles de cerezo en flor. El viento fresco revolvió mis cabellos rosados del mismo color que las flores haciéndome cosquillas y por inercia reí mostrando una fila de blancos dientes. Un ladrido a mis espaldas me hizo voltear sin embargo no había ningún perro allí. Por el contrario solo encontré una horrible bestia arrugada de tres metros con dos grandes colmillos a cada lado de su gorda cabeza los cuales movió de un lado al otro como pavoneándose...Sentí como se me desencajó la mandíbula ¿acaso una morsa me había ladrado?... _

Un golpe repentino en la espalda me hizo expulsar todo el aire de ambos pulmones forzándome a hiperventilar.

-¡Sakura despierta ya!-

-Mmhph-

Fue todo lo que pude decir. Por suerte el retrasado de mi hermano entendió la indirecta y se levantó para darme aire, luego de un par de respiraciones exageradamente forzadas me digne a contestarle.

- Sasori podrías despertarme como una persona normal al menos una vez en tu vida- mi tono de reclamo lo hizo reír hasta que un almohadón aterrizo en su frente borrándole la sonrisa.

Se quito la almohada de la cara arrojándola al piso -Deberías vestirte ya es tarde- dijo y salió de mi habitación murmurando algo que sonaba como pequeña, desagradecida y duerme como morsa. El recuerdo de la morsa de mi sueño me dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Dispuesta a no llegar tarde por tercera vez en la semana me levanté y pasé corriendo al baño donde luego de una ducha rápida me vestí con el uniforme de verano de mi academia. Me miré al espejo satisfecha con lo que veía, sin embargo había algo que todavía me molestaba. En mi pecho justo por encima del corazón una cicatriz de 6 centímetros asomaba por los pliegues de la ropa. Con destreza acomodé las telas hasta cubrirla en su totalidad.

-Mucho mejor-Con todo en perfecto estado bajé las escaleras con el estomago gruñendo-¡Papá Sasori lo hizo de nuevo!-

Corrí hacia el pecho del hombre de cabellos plata que me devolvió el abrazo suspirando. El aludido me lanzó una mirada asesina por sobre el hombro.

-Creí haberles dicho que se comporten como de su edad y no como críos malcriados todas las mañanas, y tu Sasori deberías dar el ejemplo ya lo sabes-

Su expresión variaba entre cansado y ligeramente divertido, hice un puchero aceptando el regaño pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa maligna se asomara por la comisura de mi labio. Solté a mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la barra de la cocina donde me esperaba un rico desayuno.

El pelirrojo asintió conformándose pero al pasar por mi lado me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza- Niñata- dijo para que solo yo lo escuche. No me moleste en contestar aunque sabía que podía salir ganando, y me limite a terminar la comida antes de que se haga más tarde. Luego de fregar los platos salí a la calle.

-¿Me llevas?-

-Y ahora me necesitas- siguió acomodando sus cosas en la moto recientemente adquirida esperando por lo menos una disculpa por mi parte.

-Si me violan en el tren va a ser culpa tuya- negándome a retractarme de lo anterior tomé mi bolso dispuesta a ir caminando.

-¿Ya se van?- asomó a la salida mi padre con su café a medio terminar listo para salir al trabajo.

Sasori suspiró resignado y palmeó el asiento de atrás de su moto. Subí risueña y me abracé a su espalda. Sabía que no me dejaría ir sola, su complejo sobreprotector al fin me servía para algo

- Si, hasta la noche Kakashi- contestó por último mi hermano, padre asintió, el vehículo arrancó y partimos camino al instituto.

Una vez allá le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla el aventón y me dispuse a entrar en las instalaciones para comenzar el día.

* * *

><p>Iba caminando por el pasillo intentando ignorar los grititos de las niñas de primer año, levanté la vista en dirección a un rubio sonriente que se encontraba hablando a los gritos con un chico albino sobre vaya a saber que idiotez. Al llegar a su lado choqué los puños con ambos y me recosté sobre la pared.<p>

-¡Teme porque no me dijiste que tenías poderes psíquicos!- una venita empezó a latirme en la cien por la acusación. Apreté el puente de la nariz tomando coraje para soportar el resto del día.

- ¿De que mierda estas hablando Naruto?-

-¡El idiota de Suigetsu dijo que adivinas la personalidad de la gente!-

-Ah, eso. No son poderes se llama sentido común- intenté no sonar tan fastidiado como realmente estaba.

Hace un par de semanas había cogido la peor borrachera de mi vida y según lo que me habían contado había estado rotulando gente al azar, lo sorprendente del asunto es que al parecer había acertado en el nueve de cada diez casos.

-Oe Sasuke haz una demostración de tus increíbles poderes- se carcajeó el peli blanco.

Busqué a mi alrededor gente fácil de catalogar para que me dejen tranquilo- Engreída- señalé a una rubia de coleta- retraída- una chica de ojos perla que estaba junto a la anterior chica- frikis - un tipo de lentes con la mitad de su cara cubierta por su polera y un extraño chico de cejas gigantes- débil- un chiquilla de cabello rosa que lo miró mal.

Mierda, había escuchado.

Aquella extraña chica se paró frente a mi con los brazos en jarra, una ceja levantada y la expresión más indignada que había visto en toda mi vida. corrí la mirada y volviendo lentamente hacia mi posición en la pared de la cual no debería haber salido para empezar.

-Hpm-

Debí saberlo, las ideas de esos dos idiotas siempre metían a alguien en problemas, ahora que el mal estaba hecho solo debía ignorar a la chica hasta que se aburra y deje de molestarle.

-Retráctate- señaló poniendo su dedo índice muy cerca de mi nariz obligándome a fruncir el ceño -Oye imbécil te estoy hablando-

La fulminé con la mirada pero ella no se dio por intimidada en lo absoluto, un calor rabioso me atravesó el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Me debes una disculpa aquí y ahora-

Quedé de piedra ¿acaso estaba ciega? le sacaba más de una cabeza y por lo menos veinte kilos de diferencia. A mi lado Suigetsu estaba rojo con una mano cubriendo su boca para no reír como histérico y Naruto mirando a la atrevida muchacha con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. El resto del pasillo los miraba y murmuraban por lo bajo, debía solucionar esto rápido antes de que a alguien se le ocurra decir que una niña lo había enfrentado. Me acerqué hasta quedar a pulgadas de su cara con una mirada desafiante.

- No voy a retractarme por decir lo que pienso, además lo que dije no es ninguna mentira-

La pelirrosa escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo. Sonreí con autosuficiencia, por un momento volví a sentirme digno de mi persona. Sin embargo fue solo un segundo ya que un parpadeo después me encontraba sujetándome mi entrepierna lo más disimuladamente que podía mientras sudaba frío. Intenté decir algo pero la garganta se me secó y solo pude gruñir adolorido.

Una carcajada a mi lado me hizo voltear, el idiota de Suigetsu se partía el culo por la escenita que se habían montado y Naruto cada vez tenía la boca más abierta. Por suerte parecía que el resto del mundo no había notado lo ocurrido. Un poco recuperado me enderecé lo más que pude antes de volver la bronca hacia mi objetivo cual cazador a su presa.

- Tú- mi voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba. Ella me devolvió la mirada totalmente enojada.

- No me llamo tú, mi nombre es Sakura, y TÚ- me pico en el pecho- no vuelvas a hablar de mi sin conocerme o volverás a sufrir las consecuencias-.

Sin más se alejó por el pasillo dejándome dolorido, con cara de pocos amigos, y un enorme deseo de venganza. Me relamí los labios deseoso - Con que Sakura eh...-

-Oh no teme, dime que no vas a vengarte- Naruto tragó duro - aquí vamos de nuevo-

-Que empiece el juego-

* * *

><p>Quién se creía ese idiota para llamarme débil, nunca en su vida le había dirigido la palabra. Suspiré sonoramente y fui camino a mi salón, seguía somnolienta pero no lo suficiente para no notar los cuchicheos y las miradas sobre mi nuca.<p>

Y es que por más dormida que este soy totalmente consiente de quien era el tipo de hace un rato. Aquel del que hablan todas en el baño, alto, cuerpo de un dios, actitud de mierda (misteriosa según ellas), hijo de un empresario multimillonario, todas sospechaban que era modelo de ropa interior y por sobre todas las cosas el mujeriego más grande de toda la ciudad. El increíblemente popular Sasuke Uchiha.

Al parecer tenía una gran influencia sobre todos y todas en la academia, influencia que me importaba muy poco.

Literalmente me desparramé en mi banco deseando que la madera me tragase y permanecí así un buen rato hasta que escuché un carraspeo a mi lado.

-¡Frentona como se te ocurre!-

Oh... Ino. Mejores amigas desde el primer día que me traslade, Barbie modelo, sus hobbies son verse sexy, salir con chicos lindos y obsesionarse con otros chicos aún más lindos como por ejemplo el imbécil que pateé hace diez minutos.

-Deja el escándalo cerda, vas a dejarme sorda- me recosté perezosamente sobre el banco mirándola con desgano.

-¡Yo seré escandalosa pero tú estás loca!- se sentó a mi lado fulminándome con sus ojos azules- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- volvió a repetir en voz mas baja.

-¿Tengo derecho a un abogado?- intenté hacerla reír.

- ¡Claro que no lo tienes! Acabas de meterte con Sasuke-kun el tío con el culo más lindo que he visto nunca y todavía tienes cara para pedir asistencia legal- devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y me golpeó el hombro con su puño riendo. Me sobé el hombro simulando estar dolorida y me reí con ella.

- Y después dices que no eres cerda, si tienes un catalogo de culos más grande que un cirujano plástico-

-Como sea- cambió de tema al notar el rumbo que iba a tomar la conversación- los padres de Karin estarán fuera de la ciudad un par de días y ha dicho que hoy hará una fiesta y tú vas a acompañarme-

-Déjame adivinar, Neji estará allí y quieres pasar casualmente a saludar-

Neji era otro de los chicos en el catálogo de Ino, bastante atractivo, cabello largo, al parecer a ella le encantaba y él no se hacía rogar.

-¡Que lista! Paso por ti a las nueve, Hinata también vendrá tengo que hacer amistad con la prima de mi futuro esposo- aplaudió como quien festeja un trabajo bien hecho.

-Buenos días alumnos, el tema de hoy será el tratado de...-

Todos nos callamos, Ino se fue a su lugar guiñándome un ojo y yo saqué mis libros para disimular un poco, este va a ser un día muy largo.

Entre risas y tonterías la mañana ya se había terminado y era hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Había tenido una atareada mañana llena de las clases más aburridas del universo y solo me apetecía dedicarme a beber mi jugo de naranja en la azotea del colegio, probablemente este era el lugar más desértico de toda la academia y por lo tanto perfecto para tomar una siesta.<p>

Y es que por algún motivo ya hacía varios días que no podía concebir el sueño, había intentado beber leche caliente, música relajante e incluso intente con somníferos pero nada dio resultado. Apenas cerraba los ojos los músculos se me tensaban y quedaban así hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me puse el mp3 dispuesta a dejar de darle vueltas a tonterías y recuperar un poco de mi preciado sueño y me quedé así hasta que todo se volvió negro...

_Un largo pasillo cubierto de alfombra y apenas iluminado se alzó delante de mi, seguramente estaba agachada ya que todo parecía demasiado alto desde mi punto de vista. _

_De la única puerta al final del corredor se asomaba una mancha roja y espesa que se expandía por debajo de la rendija revolviéndome el estómago, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no podía parar de acercarme. _

_Mi instinto me obligó a detenerme unos metros antes de pisar aquel líquido carmesí, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió violentamente haciéndome respingar, en el piso había un rastro de sangre que terminaba en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rosa que a penas si pudo enfocar su vista color miel en mi con expresión angustiada- No- su voz ahogada me caló los huesos. _

_Un golpe sordo la hizo mirar hacia un rincón con horror- Sakura huye- tragué duro cuando una sombra se acercó a la mujer por detrás y clavó sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre en mi - ¡NO!- gritó la mujer y todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta volverse de un negro más profundo que el petróleo- Débil- un par de ojos negros me miraron y caí en la inconsciencia. _

Desperté como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera la espina dorsal, de inmediato me arranqué los auriculares y salí corriendo en dirección al lavabo. Me sorprendí al verme temblar como una hoja pero aún así de alguna manera me mantuve de pie.

Agradecía mentalmente que los pasillos estaban vacíos y que todo el mundo ya había vuelto a sus clases. Una vez en el baño me sujeté del lavamanos hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos, mi cara en el reflejo estaba pálida como la de un muerto con leves tonos verdes resultado de las nauseas que sentía.

Me senté en el piso mordiéndome la boca lo mas fuerte que pude obligándome a no llorar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una pesadilla que casi no podía recordar sus caras.

No... todo eso era pasado no puede lastimarme. Inspiré y exhalé varias veces hasta calmarme, ya esta ya pasó.

Luego de lavarme el rostro por un buen rato salí al pasillo dispuesta a tomarme el resto del día libre pero una mano me detuvo en el medio del camino.

Había estado con el ceño fruncido durante toda la mañana, y dudaba mucho que esto fuese a cambiar durante las próximas horas. Y por si fuese poco las amiguitas de Suigetsu me habían estado molestando para que les cuente qué había hablado con la chica pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Tenía la mano fría puesta en mi frente intentando que desaparezca el dolor de cabeza mientras caminaba a la enfermería en busca de algunos analgésicos cuando vi una mata rosada que entró a toda prisa en el baño de mujeres.<p>

Sonreí con maldad esa chica tenía algo pendiente conmigo, tenía el orgullo herido y alguien necesitaba responder por eso.

Para cuando salió ya me estaba impacientando y para colmo de males la muy insensata ni siquiera notó mi presencia, otro golpe bajo al orgullo, era hora de hacerme ver. Frené en seco su trayectoria con mi brazo acorralándola contra la pared.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo- dije con la voz más provocativa que encontré.

-¿Tanto me extrañabas?- su tono de voz pedante no coincidía con su mirada ausente pero aun así su carácter no dejaba de sorprenderme, esta chica tenía sus dos cojones bien puestos y eso me ponía a mil.

-Tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo-

Acerqué mi cara a la suya para intimidarla, pero una vez mas no dio resultado. Pude sentirla temblar levemente aunque dudo que sea por mi causa ya que anteriormente no había reaccionado así. Retrocedí en el tiempo pensando en como la había encontrado ¿acaso le había pasado algo?

Un tirón en mi manga me sacó de mis pensamientos y de repente me vi sentado en el escritorio del profesor de un salón vacío. Ella se sentó arriba de uno de los bancos de los alumnos dejándome un tanto descolocado.

- Pensé que sería mejor un lugar más privado ¿Qué se te ofrece?- hizo un ademán quitándole importancia el asunto y se cruzó de piernas. Me enderecé para recuperar la compostura y hablar firme.

-Te atreviste a hacerme quedar como un idiota en frente de todos-

-Tú empezaste-

-No es excusa, tengo una reputación que mantener-

-Por suerte para ti nadie se dio cuenta, tu reputación esta intacta si es por eso no puedes reclamarme nada- dijo impacientándose.

-Heriste una zona muy delicada de mí- me acerqué hasta que su cara quedó a unas pulgadas de mi pecho.

-Ah, te refieres a eso- para mi sorpresa puso su dedo índice peligrosamente cerca de mis bolas, casi rozando- ¿es dinero lo que estas buscando?-

Retrocedí un par de zancadas aguantando la respiración, tenía la firme impresión de que si seguía así tendría una erección dentro de nada

-¿Por qué querría tu dinero?- contesté sobrado. Todos en ese lugar sabían de sobra que el dinero no era un problema para mi familia.

-No lo sé tal vez drogas o esas cosas que un niño rico no puede pagar con la tarjeta de su papi, realmente no me interesa- encogió de hombros. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta tomando la manija.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer... sin embargo supongo que tengo que admitir que no debí golpearte tan fuerte- su mirada me barrió de arriba a abajo- puedes asumir que te debo un favor- concluyó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Si ella creía que él iba a caer en su juego estaba muy equivocada, sin embargo podía dejarme llevar durante un rato. Sonreí de costado, este era mi momento.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?-

-Sí- contestó luego de meditarlo un segundo- sin condiciones-

- No te arrepientas niña-

Hizo un gesto grosero con su dedo corazón y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Sonreí por dentro, ese iba a ser mi pase de venganza asegurado.

* * *

><p>Me decidí por una minifalda negra ajustada y un top de un solo hombro, mi maquillaje estaba cargado pero no demasiado y mi cabello suelto rozaba apenas la curva de la cadera.<p>

Convencida con mi atuendo fui a ver un poco de tele a la sala mientras esperaba a Ino.

-Saku llamó Kakashi, vuelve tarde quiere que tengamos cuidado- Sasori apareció tonteando con su celular, estaba arreglado seguro que iba a la casa de Karin también.

-Vale- cambié el canal mirar programas de cocina me estaba dando hambre, mi hermano se paró frente a mi tapándome televisión. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca rara, moví la cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo pero no me dejó ver- ¿Te debo algo?- pregunté mordaz.

-Deberías cambiarte por algo... no se quizás más... largo- se pasó una mano por el pelo. Reconozco ese gesto, lo hace cuando esta incómodo.

-Me gusta lo que tengo puesto Sasori- crucé de brazos sin retroceder.

-Mis amigos irán a esa fiesta no quiero que me molesten porque mi hermanita anda con poca ropa-

-Mis amigas también irán y no quiero ser la mojigata del grupo, además no tiene nada de malo- me repasé con la mirada. Él detectó la indignación en mi voz y frunció aun más el ceño, si es que eso era posible.

-Podrías cubrirte el trasero- contestó alzando la voz.

-Y tu podrías cubrirte la cara- imité su tono.

Nos matamos con la mirada por un par de segundos luego de los cuales estallamos en risas.

-Me llamaste feo tu pequeña...- una bocina en el exterior interrumpió nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Es para mí- me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo hacia la puerta tomando mi bolso a la pasada- te veo allá- salí sin esperar su respuesta.

Me monté en el asiento del copiloto del auto que esperaba en la puerta- Frentona te ves infernal-

-Gracias cerda, tu también-

-Lo sé- sacudió su rubia melena que llevaba suelta por encima de su hombro, su pequeño vestido ajustado de lentejuelas brillo mil veces por el movimiento.

-Tenten, Hinata- sonreí a las chicas de atrás- que gusto me da verlas-

-Que están esperando chicas vamos a la fiesta- el entusiasmo de la castaña me hizo reír automáticamente.

La pequeña Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisita tímida. Ambas estaban muy bonitas cada una a su estilo, Tenten con un minishort y un top y Hinata con un vestido blanco inmaculado.

-Allá vamos- dijo Ino y arrancó a toda marcha hacia el destino.

* * *

><p>Empiné el quinto vaso de la noche, para esta altura mis amigas ya me habían abandonado y se empezaban a ver borrachos dormidos en los rincones.<p>

El alcohol y el ambiente sobrecargado estaban causando estragos sobre mi, y eso si no hablamos del daño que los tacones les hacían a mis pies. De repente las cosas daban un giro brusco y volvían a su lugar dándome náuseas.

Una arcada súbita me hizo darme cuenta de que era suficiente fiesta por una noche. Necesitaba aire fresco urgente.

Caminé en dirección al jardín esquivando codazos y empujando a un par de chicas en el intento- Perdón- dije sin voltear, estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

-Saaakura- una pelinegra tambaleante se agarraba de mí como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-¿Hinata bebiste?- su aliento contestó por ella, fruncí el ceño ante el fuerte olor. Esto era raro esta era su primera vez bebiendo y no había nadie acompañándola- ¿Y las demás?-

Tenía el escote empapado y se le translucía la ropa interior, seguramente se había volcado algo encima. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro e hizo un gesto que me pareció interpretar como un "mira detrás". Efectivamente allí estaba Tenten bailando de manera exageradamente efusiva con un vaso de vaya a saber que en la mano- Ino con Neji- murmuró como pudo.

-Venga, vamos- la llevé afuera intentando no tropezar con nada. Recosté a Hinata en un banco vacío y se quedó dormida en un instante.

Me senté al lado de ella y suspiré inhalando el aire que tanto me hacía falta -Que delicia- dije para mi misma.

-Lo mismo digo- una voz gruesa a mis espaldas me dio escalofríos.

Volteé a ver por encima de mi hombro- Uchiha-

* * *

><p>Solo había salido afuera para intentar despejarme del calor de esa casa, pero en cambio había encontrado algo aún mejor.<p>

Sentada en un banco al lado de otra chica estaba aquella pelirrosa tan atrevida.

Me acerqué por detrás cuidando que no me vea, contuve la respiración al escucharla hablar- Que delicia- quedé de piedra un segundo hasta que me di cuenta que estaba hablando sola, me acerqué un poco más y le hablé.

-Lo mismo digo- ella pegó un brinco por el susto. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

-Uchiha-

La miré con mala cara- Sasuke- miré a la chica que babeaba a su lado, la reconocí como la prima de Neji un tío del equipo de futbol americano- ¿una mala noche?-

Por un segundo pareció no entender hasta que un brillo de comprensión paso por su cara.

-Lo mismo digo- apuntó directo a mi entrepierna.

Bajé la mirada solo para cruzarme con mi amigo duro como una roca. Me pasé la mano por el pelo frustrado, así que el calor era por eso. Había tenido a la zorra de Karin restregando su culo en mi pierna toda la noche. Y es que maldición esa tipa podría ser una perra en celo, pero ante todo soy un hombre ese tipo de cosas eran inevitables. En otra situación me hubiese acostado con ella sin embargo hoy no me apetecía, además estaba tan borracha que si la dejaba terminaría vomitando encima mío.

-Hmp, si no vas a hacer nada al respecto no deberías mencionarlo-

Me acerqué caminando hasta quedar de frente. Ella se puso de pie para no quedar tan sometida ante mi altura haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran muy juntas.

Escondí mi nariz en su cuello y ella puso una mano sobre mi pecho para intentar alejarme, la apreté a mi tomándola de la cintura para que no se escape.

- Sasuke basta- su voz no sonó para nada convincente. Esta chica era un incordio pero tenía que admitir que era todo un reto, nada excita más a un Uchiha que un buen desafío.

Respiré en su aliento casi hablando sobre sus labios y le dije- sal conmigo-

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, tengo que decirles a aquellos que sigan Blanca Nieves y el cazador que básicamente mi computadora anterior murió hace más de medio año y es el día de hoy en el que todavía sigo intentando recuperar los archivos (por cierto ya estaba terminado) y es por eso que hace tanto no actualizo. Este fic no tengo idea cuantos capítulos va a tener pero por lo pronto ya tengo escritos cinco que los voy a ir subiendo a medida que más gente se interese, cuantos más seamos más rápido la termine seguramente. Criticas, ayuda, regalos y tomatazos son bienvenidos en los review y se agradecen mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo los saluda Julie.**


	2. Tormentas del corazón

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos del miedo by Julie<strong>

Capítulo 2:

Tormentas del corazón:

**No eres tú quien tiene pesadillas todos los días**

**y llora en agonía soñando lo que tenía. **

Me desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mucho tiempo sujetándome la frente para que el mundo deje de girar. Cuando me sentí un poco más confiada me quité la mano de los ojos y me incorporé en la cama.

Miré a mi al rededor, el sol estaba bastante bajo pero aún no me había despertado nadie. Eso solo podía significar que Sasori tenía una resaca igual o peor a la mía y que papá no había vuelto del trabajo. Me estiré para hacer sonar los huesos de la espalda, Kakashi trabajaba en la estación de policía y muchas veces tenía que hacer horas extras sin previo aviso pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparme de vez en cuando, después de todo tenía mucho riesgo de salir herido.

Miré hacia abajo aún tenía puesta la ropa de ayer solo que bastante más arrugada ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? sinceramente no podía recordar casi nada.

Agarré mi celular y llamé a Ino pero me resigne a que luego del quinto timbre ella no iba a atenderme, de repente la imagen de Hinata borracha fue la primera de una serie de flashes. Me tapé la boca con las manos, el Uchiha me había pedido que saliera con él y casi nos habíamos besado.

No estoy muy segura de si era verdad o si lo había soñado, solo recuerdo que él dijo eso y luego yo... realmente no se que paso después. Lo dejé pasar por el momento, supongo que iba a enterarme de todo cuando mi amiga me devuelva la llamada.

Una ducha más tarde fui a la cocina e hice dos cafés, en el momento en que me senté en el sofá a beberlo mi hermano apareció atraído por el olor. Tenía los ojos semi cerrados y cara de pocos amigos, decidí no decir nada para no torturarlo ya que mi tono de voz no era el más lindo que se puede escuchar con resaca. Tomó su taza y se sentó a mi lado, yo me acurruqué en su hombro y el apoyó su mejilla en mi coronilla.

—Gracias por el café— dijo cuando se sintió mejor.

Asentí lentamente, nos quedamos así un rato más hasta que el ruido de la puerta nos alertó. Por el pasillo apareció Kakashi con un par de botas llenas de barro y su chaleco policial.

— Bienvenido— me levanté de un salto y fui a abrazarlo, el me devolvió el abrazo con cansancio—¿Te ha ido bien?—

—Ha sido una noche agitada a todos los delincuentes les gusta salir los viernes... y al parecer no son los únicos que salen— paseó su mirada entre mi hermano y yo.

—Estuvimos en la fiesta de Karin— dijo Sasori encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya— bostezó— iré a la cama, no jueguen con fuego, hagan su tarea y esas cosas...—

—Papá es sábado no quiero hacer tarea— lo miré tan mal como pude.

Cuando desapareció por el marco de la puerta el teléfono del pasillo sonó y corrí a contestar. Sasori me adelantó rápido como un rayo y levantó el tubo mientras me alejaba con la otra mano.

— ¿Diga?—

— ¡Es para mí!— grité.

— Ah Ino, lo siento Sakura no puede contestar esta vomitando desde ayer es muy mala bebedora—

—¡Sasori dame el puto teléfono!—

—Si si ya sabes como se pone— intenté golpearlo pero me sujetó ambas manos por las muñecas— aja, si... espera ¿que tiene qué?— me congelé al verlo palidecer — Es para ti— me pasó el teléfono tragando duro. Le arranqué el aparato de la mano y conteste.

— Cerda que le dijiste a Sasori— hablé lo más bajo que pude dentro de mi desesperación. Si él se enteraba antes que yo sobre qué había pasado ayer en la noche estaría en problemas.

—_Tranquila frentona solo le dije que las nauseas no eran por el alcohol si no por tu embarazo_—

Me tapé la boca para no reír como histérica— Ino eres un genio, me acabas de dar horas de diversión asegurada... por cierto ¿cómo salió todo con Neji?— Hubo un silencio que me preocupó un poco.

— _Me acosté con él, es tan apuesto y caballero—_ dijo con voz enamoradiza— _Esta mañana me confesé y me dijo que no era su tipo— _

—Mierda... lo siento tanto— me sentía sinceramente triste, Ino pasaba por lo mismo una y otra vez, todos los chicos que le gustaban la dejaban luego de acostarse con ella.

—_...Sí, también yo— _cambió su tono melancólico por uno más alegre— _por cierto Karin me dijo que te pasaste toda la noche con su querido Sasuke-kun, parecía bastante molesta— _dijo sugestiva.

—Ah, eso— me sonrojé recordando lo de anoche, no le pregunté nada ya que obviamente no había estado presente en ese momento— solo hablamos mientras acompañaba a Hinata, parece que bebió algo por accidente y se embriagó—

—_¿En serio? porque yo me entere que estaban muy acaramelados— _casi podía sentir la sonrisa maligna de mi amiga del otro lado de la línea— _¿Se besaron?—_

—No Ino no nos besamos— eso no era una mentira, o por lo menos eso creo.

—_Ya...— _lo dejó estar por el momento pero sé que insistirá más tarde— _te llamo luego frentona mamá quiere usar el teléfono, chao—_

Le corté sin saludar a sabiendas de que ella no esperaría a que le conteste, al parecer ella sabía menos de la historia que yo. Tal vez podía preguntarle a Hinata, pero seguramente recordaba menos aún. Vaya mierda, no voy a beber en lo que me quede de vida.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, asomado al marco de la puerta estaba Sasori blanco como un papel.

— Saku... tu, tu estas...— dijo señalándome con la mano que le temblaba.

Hice un gesto de angustia, lo miré con los ojos llorosos y me acaricié el vientre con la mano derecha. Al instante se le desencajó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos de par en par. Me mordí la boca por dentro para no reírme, esto iba a ser jodidamente divertido.

* * *

><p>—Por favor solo quiero saber de quien es—<p>

—¡Sasori por décima vez ya te dije que no estoy embarazada!—

Se había tomado la broma de Ino muy en serio. Había sido divertido durante las primeras dos horas pero ya se había vuelto fastidioso y ahora me perseguía a todas partes intentando averiguar el supuesto padre del niño. Hizo una cara pensativa y luego me miró con la boca abierta.

—No me digas que el de anoche... ¿Estuviste con el hermanito de Itachi?—

—¿Con quién?—

—Ya sabes Itachi el de la coleta—

—Conozco a Itachi idiota, ¿desde cuando tiene un hermano?—

Claro que conocía a Itachi, era uno de los amigos de mi hermano, mi primer enamoramiento y mi primer beso.

—Siempre lo tuvo—

—Y como es que recién me entero—

—Nunca le preguntaste—

—Ya— me mordí la uña del pulgar pensativa— y cómo se llama el "hermanito"— hice comillas con los dedos.

—Sasuke Uchiha—

Un momento ¿Itachi es un Uchiha?. Supongo que era imposible notarlo entre medio de un grupo de adolescentes borrachos, además no es mi costumbre ir por la vida preguntando a todo el mundo su apellido. Me quedé realmente sorprendida por un momento, ahora que lo pensaba ellos eran realmente parecidos, solo que nunca me había detenido a analizarlo. Como pude ser tan tonta eran como un reflejo del otro ¿Qué había que analizar?. Ahora por lo menos entendía el porque estaba tan atraída por un idiota como Sasuke, los genes hacían maravillas en él. Sasori vio mi cara pensativa y palideció nuevamente.

—¡Es suyo! voy a matar a ese tipo—

—Por el amor de dios Sasori cuantas veces tengo que decirte que...— mi celular vibró distrayéndome.

El número era desconocido y no tenía ningún asunto. Lo abrí movida por la curiosidad _"En el parque a las 3, me debes algo que ni se te ocurra plantarme. S.U"._

¿S.U? ¿Sasuke Uchiha tenía mi número? ¿cómo era eso posible? Miré el reloj y eran las 2:30, mierda debía apurarme. Si hay alguien que podía darme una explicación sobre qué había pasado anoche era ese tipo.

Me paré de un salto y saqué de mi armario unos shorts de jean y una blusa blanca suelta.

—¿Sakura?— Casi había olvidado que seguía ahí.

Lo saqué a empujones de mi habitación— Me voy vuelvo en una hora, si Kakashi despierta le dices que fui a ver a Ino—

—¿Qué? Pero Sak...— le cerré la puerta en la cara lo más fuerte que pude— ¡Maldita enana!— gritó ofendido y se fue dando pisotones por el pasillo.

Me vestí y arreglé lo más rápido que pude y me encaminé hacia el lugar de encuentro, aún tenía diez minutos para llegar y el parque estaba a quince pero aún así no corrí. Si el estaba tan apurado como para no poder arreglarlo el lunes me esperaría.

Como calculé llegué unos cinco minutos tarde y ahí estaba recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, se le notaba a leguas que estaba de malas. En cuanto me vio sus hombros se relajaron pero aun así gruñó para mostrar su mal humor.

—Llegas tarde—

—Pero vine ¿cierto?— iba a replicar algo pero lo interrumpí— al grano Uchiha—

—¿Uchiha? No es así como me llamabas ayer—

Para mi sorpresa me abrazó por la espalda y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo aparté de un empujón pálida por la impresión. Él por el contrario tenía una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos chispeantes parecía muy divertido con la situación.

—Así que no recuerdas nada de anoche eh—

Tragué duro antes de animarme a contestar, debía ser lo más directa posible ya que él no parecía dar indicios de soltar algún dato.

— ¿Dormí contigo o no?—

—¿Siempre le preguntas eso a tus conquistas?—

Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y frunció un poco el seño, intentó volver a acercarse a mi pero por cada paso que daba yo retrocedía otro. No supe qué contestar, era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación porque al contrario de lo que cualquiera supondría no estaba en mi rutina ir coqueteando con chicos cada vez que me embriagaba. Me detuve cuando algo frío chocó con mi espalda, intenté rodear el objeto pero el Uchiha me acorraló con sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cara. Acercó su boca peligrosamente a la mía tanto podía sentirlo respirar sobre mis labios, pero a último momento giró la cara y plantó un beso en mi cuello que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Sasuke— Mi voz sonó más como un gemido que como una petición, pero vaya quien podría culparme tenía a unos de los tipos más atractivos de la escuela apretándome contra un árbol con sus increíbles abdominales. Mierda, necesito auto control.

—No te acostaste conmigo— se alejó de mi de golpe dejándome con una sensación de vacío que intenté compensar abrazándome a mi misma. Luego recuperarme por unos segundos al fin pude contestar.

—Entonces qué fue lo que paso...—

—Te quedaste dormida en el patio mientras hablábamos—

Eso explicaba porqué no me acordaba de nada, pero aun tenía dudas sin resolver— Pero entonces... ¿Cómo volví a mi casa... y de dónde conseguiste mi número y... no te habrás aprovechado de mi mientras dormía cierto?—

Levantó las manos fingiendo ser un criminal acorralado, su sonrisa ladina había vuelto, al parecer le causaban risa mis cambios de humor drásticos— Eres una chica directa ¿me equivoco?—

—Sasuke— le dije con voz de reclamo.

—Ya, ya... una chica castaña con un vaso de vodka en la mano me dijo tu dirección y te llevé ahí, como nadie atendió la puerta entré por atrás y te dejé en tu cama... tu número lo tomé prestado de tu celular, por si no lo sabías te tienes agendada como "yo"— levantó tres dedos para simular que estaba contando— y no te viole mientras dormías aunque ahora que me lo preguntas debí haberlo hecho, te veías muy sexy durmiendo encima mío—

Lo fulminé con la mirada por su intento de seducción. Bien, lo que él decía tenía mucho sentido, y con eso quedaban resueltas todas mis dudas... bueno casi todas.

—Entonces tu no... olvídalo ya entendí— negué con la cabeza recordando la escena del casi beso, seguramente había sido solamente un sueño. Me miró perspicaz intentando averiguar lo que estaba pensando a lo que atiné a desviar la mirada.

—Así que te acuerdas eh— su sonrisa arrogante me ponía de los nervios, realmente sentía ganas de golpearlo en la cara por lo avergonzada que me sentía y lo mucho que él parecía disfrutarlo.

—Si...— confesé finalmente— ¿qué se supone que fue eso?—

—Eso Sakura es una confesión, y cuando alguien se confiesa tu debes responderle apropiadamente—

Su tono de obviedad me molestó un poco, era casi como si el estuviese jugando conmigo. Tenía esa mala sensación en el pecho de que si me dejaba llevar caería directo en su trampa, era hora de invertir los papeles.

—¿Y por qué querrías tú salir conmigo?— le di énfasis picándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

—Tu dijiste que querías que te conozca, y salir contigo es la mejor manera que encontré—

—Yo no dije eso—

—Lo insinuaste—

—En tus sueños Uchiha— me crucé de brazos testaruda, no iba a dar el codo a torcer tan fácil. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos la respuesta llegó a mi rápida como un rayo.

—No saldré contigo Sasuke— se quedó de piedra mirándome fijo con una expresión seria, seguramente sería la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba en su vida. Contuve una sonrisa dentro de mi para no molestarlo más de la cuenta— al menos no hasta que me conozcas—

Se quedó callado meditando lo que le había dicho durante casi un minuto luego del cual se cruzó de brazos

—Así que cambiando las reglas del juego... bien acepto, espero no decepcionarme mucho cuando caigas a mis pies—

—¿Qué no se te infla la cabeza con tanto ego?— le pregunté mordaz.

—Depende de qué cabeza estés hablando...— me sonrió seductor.

—Imbécil—

Me alejé caminando en dirección a mi casa sin siquiera despedirme, no es como si él mereciera ser despedido tampoco.

—¡Paso por ti mañana, más te vale que me esperes!—

Lo miré por sobre el hombro durante un segundo y seguí caminando hasta dejarlo atrás, genial ahora iba a tener que explicarle a todo el mundo porqué llegaba caminando al lado del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa cuando escuché un trueno, de inmediato empezó a llover bastante fuerte. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por debajo de los árboles pero nada me salvó de terminar totalmente empapada. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entré temblorosa, si bien era época de clima cálido la lluvia estaba helada y se calaba profundo en los huesos.<p>

—¡Papá, Sasori necesito una toalla!—

Uno, dos, tres segundos y nadie me contestó. Suspiré y entré caminando a la cocina mojando todo el piso en el transcurso. Había una nota sobre la mesada, la tomé y la leí.

"_Saku: Kakashi salió por una emergencia, voy a la tienda a comprar la cena. Sasori."_

Así que iba a estar sola por un rato eh... Me dirigí al baño y abrí la ducha para bañarme cuando el teléfono sonó, salí corriendo por el pasillo para contestar aún con la ropa empapada puesta.

—Diga...—

Nadie respondió sin embargo podía escucharse a una persona respirando del otro lado de la línea— ¿Quién es?— insistí pero seguía sin contestar, los soplidos me ponían los pelos de punta era casi como si tuviese su aliento en mi oreja —¿Sasuke?— Pregunté esperando que sea una broma del chico para vengarse por no haberlo saludado, finalmente aquella persona cortó sin decir ni una palabra.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal de inmediato. Tragué duro pero no le di importancia, volví a mis asuntos y luego de tomar un baño le mandé un mensaje al Uchiha preguntándole si había sido él quien había llamado hace un rato a mi casa.

Contestó diciendo que ya quisiera, pero que no tenía el gusto ya que yo no se lo había pasado. Capté la ironía en su mensaje, eso no lo había detenido para usurpar mi celular. Por toda respuesta solamente le puse que llegue puntual el lunes si no quería que me vaya sin él.

—¡Saku, ya estoy en casa!—

No me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que la voz de mi hermano hizo destensar a mis músculos, salí corriendo en su busca y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude— Bienvenido— hablé contra su pecho.

—Eso si es una calurosa bienvenida ¿todo en orden?— parecía entre sorprendido y desconfiado, ese tipo de muestras de afecto no eran habituales por lo que debía estar sospechando que quería algo de él.

—Todo bien— y con una mirada de reojo se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

* * *

><p>—Oe viejo ya te tardabas—<p>

—Si Sasuke dónde estabas tuvimos que empezar sin ti—

—Sasuke-kun deberías probar esto esta alucinante—

La zorra de Karin se me acercó tambaleante con unas pastillas en la mano pero la corrí de un manotazo. Me senté en el sofá con los brazos detrás de la nuca, de inmediato la pelirroja se me sentó en el regazo y comenzó a moverse provocativamente. La tomé por los hombros y la empujé hasta que cayó sentada al lado mío.

—¿Por qué me llamaste Suigetsu?—

—Kabuto consiguió de la buena ¿no vas a darle una probadita siquiera?—

Negué con la cabeza, nunca había sido un adicto como estos tipos aunque sí disfrutaba de alguna que otra cosa solo para pasar el rato, pero realmente no era lo mío.

—Si no te molesta me llevo esto, y esto también—

Tomó las pastillas de la mano de Karin, la sujetó a ella por la cintura aprovechando para meterle mano por debajo de la minifalda y sin más rodeos se fue como pudo hasta una habitación a hacer lo obvio.

Finalmente quedamos solos en la destartalada sala el peli naranja y yo, nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que extrañamente él fue quien lo rompió, era raro verlo empezar una conversación ya que en general era un tipo retraído y callado.

—¿Por qué viniste Sasuke?— Lo miré alzando una ceja aún con las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Suigetsu me llamó—

—Si hubieses venido para consumir serías tú el que estaría encerrado en esa habitación—

Sonreí de medio lado, si hay algo que ni la droga podía quitarle a Juugo era su sensibilidad para ver lo que los demás no querían que vea. Por suerte su carácter pacífico lo convertía en alguien inofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo, el problema venía las otras veces.

Fue diagnosticado a los cinco años con trastorno de identidad disociativo y había desarrollado varias personalidades distintas como consecuencia de esto, una de esas identidades era la de un tipo extremadamente agresivo que golpeaba salvajemente a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino. No distinguía entre amigos y enemigos y al recobrar su personalidad real no recordaba nada sobre lo que había hecho. Por suerte la medicación lo tenía controlado, pero aún así el no ser dueño de sus acciones era algo que lo mortificaba hasta el punto de no dejarlo dormir, fue allí que recurrió a las drogas para aliviar su culpa.

—Esta será la última vez que me verás por aquí, vine para terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas—

Se mantuvo en silencio meditando lo que le dije por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos luego de los cuales contestó.

—Siempre te apoyaré Sasuke no importa lo que decidas mi lealtad esta contigo— asentí agradecido, sabía que podía contar con Juugo era un hombre de fiar— pero aún así deberías tener en cuenta que Orochimaru no estará feliz—

—No me preocupa ese viejo yo no soy uno de sus lacayos, no le rindo cuentas a Orochimaru—

—Espero que estés seguro de lo que estas haciendo, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en llamar—

— No lo dudé ni un segundo— Me levanté del sillón y choqué los puños con él, luego salí de la puerta y me alejé de esa casucha de mala muerte con la esperanza de no tener que volver nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba jugando en los columpios del parque, no eran muchos los momentos de diversión que tenía pero aquellos pocos eran realmente liberadores, se escuchaban las risas de los niños corriendo por doquier y la musiquita de un camión de helados de fondo. Una voz cantarina me llamó, me di vuelta y allí estaba mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa, corrí hacia ella y la saludé con un gran abrazo. Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en una dirección que no conocía. Seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que aparecieron unas nubes de tormenta en el cielo y nos refugiamos debajo de la parada de bus. <em>

—_¿Mamá?— la llamé al sentir que apretaba el agarre de nuestras manos, me encontraba un paso detrás de ella y desde mi punto de vista solo podía ver su espalda. Su cabello estaba ligeramente humedecido y se pegaba a su cuerpo como un velo rosado. Me asusté e intenté sacar mi mano de la de ella pero me sujetaba tan fuerte que era imposible— ya para me haces daño—. En su muñeca aparecieron tres cortes horizontales que comenzaron a sangran ensuciándome mi ropa. Seguí jalando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que ella se giró a verme, tenía los ojos desorbitados y lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas, abrió la boca para decir algo y un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios._

—_Sakura... lo siento tanto...—_

Me incorporé de golpe soltando un grito ahogado, respiraba agitada intentando recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Me mire las manos me temblaban exageradamente pero al menos no había rastros de la sangre.

—Fue un sueño, solo un sueño...— me repetí a mi misma para calmarme.

El sudor frío perlaba mi piel como si fuese un rocío, me cubrí la cara con las manos. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Había dejado de tener esas pesadillas hace años, no entendía por qué habían vuelto justo ahora.

Me tiré en mi cama con los brazos estirados hacia atrás y suspiré cansada, adiós a mi bella noche de sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta acá este capitulo. Cualquier comentario, crítica, amenaza de muerte o carta documento es bien recibida en los review. Gracias por leer hasta la próxima, Julie.<strong>


	3. ¿Quién le puso precio a tu vida?

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos del miedo by Jurie<strong>

Capítulo 3:

¿Quién le puso precio a tu vida?

**Peor que las pesadillas y no poder despertar, **

**es estar despierto en vida sin nada en lo que soñar. **

El fin de semana ya había terminado y no había podido descansar más de tres horas por estas malditas pesadillas.

Ese día en particular me había costado más de lo normal despertar, tenía los músculos agarrotados y los ojos hinchados y rojos— Que belleza— murmuré cuando me vi al espejo.

Me vestí y arregle con mucho maquillaje, pero aún así no pude tapar esas enormes ojeras negras en mi cara. Suspiré resignada y bajé las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

— Buenos días— saludé a mi hermano y a mi padre, y me tiré en el sofá, pasé del desayuno realmente no tenía apetito.

El sonido del timbre me sobresaltó un poco, pero solo atiné a estirarme perezosa sin dar indicios de levantarme, Kakashi pasó directo hacia la puerta al ver que ni yo ni mi hermano íbamos a atender. Realmente los lunes por la mañana eran de lo más deprimentes en nuestra casa... espera ¿lunes?

Me incorporé de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos: el Uchiha iba a pasar a buscarme. Recé a todos los santos para que se haya olvidado o se le haya hecho tarde.

—Sakura te busca un chico— dijo volviendo por el pasillo con una mala cara.

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada y miré de reojo a mi hermano, él parecía que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada. Me señalé los labios y deletreé para que nuestro padre no escuche "si dices algo te mato" y arrastré mi dedo índice de un lado al otro del cuello para enfatizar el mensaje. Asintió captando el asunto y yo me fui corriendo a la puerta.

—Buenos días— dijo sonriendo recostado sobre un mercedes negro, se me desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Iremos en auto?—

—¿Esperabas que caminara?—

—Obviamente la palabra discreción no esta en tu vocabulario— negué con la cabeza, tomé mi bolso del perchero y salí avisando con un grito que ya me iba.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Sasuke arrancó, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un buen rato. El bamboleo del auto no ayudaba para nada a mi somnolencia. Apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y cerré los ojos por un minuto, un calor suave en mi cara me hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Allí estaba la mano del pelinegro acariciándome la mejilla con mucha suavidad, no me quejé, no tenía fuerzas para ello estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear.

—¿Mala noche?—

—Lo mismo digo—

Se rio despacito al recordar que era lo mismo que le había dicho en la fiesta de Karin, finalmente volvió su mano al volante y yo suspiré enderezándome para no volver a dormirme. No iba a bajar la guardia otra vez, aunque debo admitir me sorprendió que, viniendo de parte suya, no me haya tocado el culo o algo así.

* * *

><p>No tardamos mucho en llegar al instituto y, a pesar de que trató de acompañarme, me escabullí para irme sola. No necesitaba a las niñas del club de fan de Sasuke atrás mío por el momento.<p>

Caminé sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta el salón de clases. Allí estaban mis cuatro amigas, reunidas en círculo y chismorreando sobre todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana. Me tiré en mi silla y recosté mi cabeza en las piernas de Ino, que comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Te ves fatal frentona, deberías ir a ver a la enfermera—

—Estoy bien Ino, solo fue una mala noche—

—Deberías hacer algo con esas ojeras tuyas ¿Quieres que te las maquille?—

Negué con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Dudaba demasiado que algo pudiese ocultarlas, yo misma las había visto y eran enormes.

—Oye Saku te buscan— la voz de Tenten me obligó a incorporarme. Suspiré frustrada ¿es que no podían dejarme tranquila? No soy una chica matutina, mi cerebro comenzaba a funcionar después de las once de la mañana.

En el marco de la puerta estaba el Uchiha sujetando el dintel con ambas manos, a su lado un rubio de ojos azules que miraba hacia todos lados como si fuese la primera vez que iba a otro curso. Me paré de un salto, me acerqué a ellos y hablé bajito para que no se me escuche. Ya habían cuchicheos por la sala y podía sentir la mirada de la zorra de Karin clavada en la espalda como dos filosas dagas.

—Sasuke, Naruto—

—Yo Sakura-chan—

El pelinegro nos miró con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos— ¿Se conocen?—

—Sakura-chan y yo íbamos juntos en primario ttebayo— me miró y yo asentí dándole la razón.

Los murmullos realmente me estaban poniendo de malas, si no se detenían más rápido que ya mismo iba a detenerlos a los golpes. Me pasé la mano por el cuello para aliviar, en vano, mi malhumor.

Los chicos miraron mi cara de enojo con curiosidad, al parecer ni siquiera sospechaban de por qué estaba tan molesta.

Tomé a Sasuke de la camisa y lo arrastré conmigo, volteé a ver a Naruto que estaba con cara de no saber que hacer y le grité— ¡Naruto espera allí sentado!— el rubio asintió varias veces y se sentó en la silla que yo estaba ocupando antes como un perrito obediente. Buen chico.

No me detuve hasta llegar a la azotea, luego de lo cual me di vuelta y lo encaré con los brazos en jarra.

—No era realmente necesario sabes—

—¿Tan desesperada estabas por tenerme para ti sola?— sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia, casi podía ver como su ego crecía a cada segundo.

—Lo hiciste para hacerme enojar, sabes como actúa todo el mundo cuando te ve, Karin y sus amigas no van a dejarme tranquila—

—Debiste esperarme entonces—

—¡Lo sabía Uchiha lo hiciste apropósito!—

De repente se acercó hasta dejar nuestras caras a un centímetro de distancia, me tomó de la cintura y me apretó hacia él. No intenté huir no le daría el gusto.

—Dices que quieres que te conozca y luego te escapas de mí ¿a qué juegas Sakura?— me dio un beso en el mentón.

—No me escapé—

—Claro que lo hiciste— sentí una de sus manos colarse por debajo de mi camiseta. Lo aparté de un empujón fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me haces enojar y luego me tratas como una de tus cualquieras ¿Quién es el que juega con quién aquí, Sasuke?—

Se quedó mirándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar— ¿Y qué me asegura que no eres una de esas zorras?—

Lo abofeteé tan fuerte que me dolió la mano, tenía las lágrimas de puro coraje a punto de caer, pero parpadeé varias veces hasta que desaparecieron. Él me miraba sorprendido, sujetándose la mejilla que comenzaba a tener tonos rosados.

—¡Que te den!— le mostré el dedo medio y salí de la azotea a toda leche.

* * *

><p>Me aseguré de esquivar a Sasuke por lo que quedaba del día, no me sentía en absoluto culpable por golpearlo. Aunque debía admitir que se estaba volviendo costumbre esto de que salga herido mientras discutíamos.<p>

A la hora de la salida me despedí de mis amigas y me dirigí a la salida del Instituto. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi morral en el aula. Chasqueé la lengua frustrada, iba a tener que subir a buscarlo.

—¿Buscabas esto?— mi hermano apareció de la nada con mi bolso en la mano y el suyo en el hombro.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja tomando la mochila— ¿Cómo supiste?—

—Ino me pidió que te la dé, en serio enana dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente—

Le di un codazo en las costillas por lo de enana, al mismo tiempo que reía.

—¿Vamos a casa?— me preguntó comenzando a caminar.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí, hacía mucho tiempo que Sasori y yo no caminábamos juntos. De pequeños solíamos caminar de la mano para no separarnos, hasta que crecimos lo suficiente como para distanciarnos más el uno del otro.

Por el camino pasamos por una tienda de comestibles a comprar provisiones, ya que Kakashi tenía que trabajar otra vez. Una vez en casa, nos pusimos algo más cómodo y, casi sin pelear, empezamos a hacer la cena.

Estaba a punto de poner la comida en el horno cuando sonó el teléfono, nos miramos por un segundo, pero él tenía las manos sucias, así que me tocó a mi ir a contestar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y levante el tubo.

—¿Hola?— silencio... me quedé escuchando durante casi un minuto para ver si aquella persona decía algo— mira si piensas que es divertido hacer bromas telefónicas déjame decirt...— un gruñido del otro lado de la línea me hizo tragarme mis palabras. Era una voz gruesa casi no parecía humana y era realmente escalofriante.

Por un segundo sentí como si alguien me observase, la piel de la nuca se me erizó automáticamente. Un ruido en la ventana me hizo saltar asustada, colgué el teléfono de golpe y me acerqué corriendo allí, cerré la cortina y me recargué contra la pared deslizándome lentamente hacia el piso. Tenía una luz roja activada en mi cerebro que me repetía peligro una y otra vez.

—¿Quién llamó?— mi hermano apareció secándose las manos contra el pantalón, su mirada cambio, de neutral a una de preocupación, cuando bajo la vista y me vio sentada en el piso— ¿Saku pasó algo...?—

Negué con la cabeza dos veces poniéndome de pie, decidí no contarle no quería preocuparlo por una simple paranoia. Oculté mis manos detrás de mi espalda y crucé los dedos, debía tranquilizarme esto solo era una broma de algún niño que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, seguramente estaba alterada por las pocas horas de sueño que tenía últimamente.

— Número equivocado—

Me miró de reojo, estaba segura que sospechaba algo. Pero, si yo no le decía nada, no podía hacer nada al respecto, y solo se callaría hasta que yo me decida a contarle. Tal como predije, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, volvimos a la cocina y tuvimos una cena tranquila mirando la una película de acción.

* * *

><p>Había terminado de cenar hacía media hora. Padre y madre habían salido a festejar su aniversario e Itachi estaba en su habitación. Miré el reloj y eran casi las doce, decidí ir a acostarme mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a recoger a Sakura.<p>

Sakura... quizás, y solo quizás, me había pasado un poco con ella. Sabía que no actuaba como ninguna de las mujeres con las que solía acostarme y aún así...

No debía estar pensando en esto.

Aquello que empezó como una simple venganza más, se transformó en algo más entretenido. Esa chica realmente tenía un carácter interesante, y con ese cuerpo a quién podría molestarle estar cerca de ella. Negué con la cabeza, sabía que el asunto no iba más allá de un pasatiempo, pero aún así la bofetada que me dio hoy me había dejado mal sabor en la boca. Nadie abofetea a un Uchiha y se sale con la suya.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, en la pantalla decía Suigetsu.

—¿Qué quieres?—

Lo escuché reírse como quien acaba de escuchar un chiste bueno— _Tan majo como siempre_—

—Suigetsu— lo apuré.

—_Orochimaru quiere verte en cinco minutos, en el callejón de atrás de tu casa... y no lo hagas esperar luce molesto_—

Le colgué y de inmediato me dirigí hacia allí. No le avisé a nadie, estaba seguro que volvería antes de que nadie note mi falta de presencia.

Tenía perfectamente claro que este momento llegaría. Orochimaru era el encargado de distribuir drogas en todo este sector del municipio,y aquel que nos coordinaba a nosotros,los dillers. No iba a dejar pasar mi renuncia así como así.

Llegué en menos de dos minutos al punto de encuentro indicado. Allí estaba Orochimaru, un tipo flacuchento con cabello largo, que le cubría partes de la cara, y ojos rasgados color dorados. Tenía una extraña enfermedad en la piel que la hacía lucir como si fuesen escamas, por eso también era conocido como la serpiente. Al lado, su perrito faldero Kabuto, un simplón que hacía todo lo que el jefe le ordenaba, y más atrás Suigetsu, recostado en la pared con una gran espada en sus manos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaban dispuestos a amenazarme si las cosas no salían como Orochimaru quería y, como cereza del postre, había elegido uno de mis amigos para llevarlo a cabo.

—Sasuke, Juugo me ha comunicado tu mensaje— arrastraba las eses fiel a su apodo.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole entender que ya sabía a que se refería.

—Y dime, qué te hace pensar que puedes abandonarnos como si nada de un día para el otro—

—Estoy aburrido de toda esta mierda, ya he tenido suficiente—

—Eres un niño mimado Sasuke, metiéndote en cosas peligrosas solo para desafiar a tu padre, qué crees que diría el mundo si supieran lo que hace en sus tiempos libres el honorable hijo del presidente de Amaterasu—

—Sería un chisme de una semana, no soy yo el que va a heredar la empresa y nadie espera que me comporte como tal—

Siseó molesto a sabiendas de que tenía razón. No había nada que pudiese hacer para extorsionarme era intocable en ese sentido, y de todas formas si mi padre se enteraba de los rumores usaría su dinero para hacer desaparecer hasta el más mínimo comentario, justo como hacía cuando Itachi chocaba con su carro deportivo.

—Bien vete ya, pero te arrepentirás te lo aseguro—

Se dio vuelta y se alejó caminando rápido junto con Kabuto, Suigetsu se acercó a mi y chocó los puños— Lo siento viejo, no podremos vernos me tienen sujeto por los cojones— y luego se fue por el mismo lugar donde había pasado Orochimaru segundos antes.

Volví a mi casa sonriendo orgulloso, una vez más había ganado el juego.

_¿Pero qué sabes de la guerra?_

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, envuelta con una enorme frazada y con un vaso de leche caliente en la mano. Había tenido otra pesadilla y, como ya era costumbre, no podía volver a dormir.<p>

Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, pero me sentí muy aliviada al ver a Kakashi con cara de cansancio. Parecía un poco sorprendido de verme despierta, pero no preguntó nada.

Luego de sacarse su abrigo me beso en la coronilla y se sentó a mi lado, yo me acurruqué en su pecho y él acarició mis cabellos como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—

—Fatal, últimamente ha habido un gran revuelo dentro de las cárceles y han pedido refuerzos en las comisarías, y ahora los pocos policías que quedamos en las calles debemos cubrir los turnos de nuestros compañeros—

—Pide que te paguen las horas extras y me compras el pony que me debes—

Sonrió por debajo de su característica máscara. No se la quitaba en ningún momento del día, una vez nos había contado a mi hermano y a mi, que le hirieron el ojo y la mitad de su cara en una redada policial, y que le había quedado una cicatriz bastante fea, que prefería que nadie viera.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?—

—Tuve una pesadilla—

Arrugó un poco la nariz— ¿Han vuelto tus pesadillas?—

—Sí— le fui totalmente honesta, no necesitaba esconderle cosas a Kakashi sabía que podía confiar en él así como él confiaba en mi— ¿crees que signifique algo?—

—No... probablemente sea por los nervios del instituto, pronto vendrá la época de exámenes ¿cierto?— asentí dos veces— pero si quieres le podemos preguntar a Tsunade si te receta algo para que puedas dormir tranquila—

—No es necesario... tienes razón deben ser los nervios—

—... Ve a descansar y mañana todo estará bien—

—Ya, buenas noches papá— me levanté, deje el vaso vacío en el fregadero y me fui a mi habitación.

—Buenas noches cariño—

Lo que no pudo ver Sakura fue la mueca de angustia que hizo su padre una vez desapareció por el pasillo, porque si hay alguien que sabía que las cosas pasaban por un motivo y que nada era casualidad ese era Kakashi...

* * *

><p>Había llegado al instituto casi una hora antes. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, por lo que sabía que no iba a poder concentrarme en las clases.<p>

Estaba en la azotea hace casi cuarenta minutos, y aún no me apetecía para nada bajar, en ese lugar realmente se estaba muy bien. De repente una sombra me cubrió la luz, abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que me causaba la molestia.

—Me tapas el sol—

—No me esperaste—

—Eso fue porque sigo enojada— al contrario de lo que decía, mi expresión era totalmente neutra.

—Ya— dijo y se sentó al lado mío — ¿Quieres una disculpa? —

—Nah— contesté desganada realmente no tenía ganas para seguir una pelea, ni siquiera podía recordar por qué me había enojado en un principio.

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio — No eres como las demás—

Comprendí que, viniendo de su parte, eso era lo más cerca que estaría nunca jamás de una disculpa. Debía darle méritos ya que ni siquiera esperaba eso. Me acomodé para quedar sentada igual que él y le sonreí con el puño extendido— ¿Amigos?—

—Hmp— "dijo" y chocó su puño con el mío — ¿Y qué se suponen que hagan los amigos?—

Vaya Sasuke sabía que eras antisocial pero esto es demasiado...—

—Los amigos, entre otras cosas, no se besan, Sa-ku-ra— dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Pues entonces no me beses— le contesté al oído, subiéndome a horcajadas sobre él y mordiéndole el cuello suavemente. Aproveché su aturdimiento inicial para levantarme y dejarlo pagando— Por cierto ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?—

—Ayer me arrastraste hasta aquí, es un lugar prohibido pero se te veía bastante cómoda, así que imagine que no era la primera vez que subías—

—Y el detective Uchiha lo hizo otra vez—

Sonrió de lado y nos relajamos un rato hablando sobre trivialidades. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente no me desagradaba del todo, solo esperaba no tener que golpearlo otra vez.

* * *

><p>Otro día de Instituto llegaba a su fin.<p>

Ya me había despedido de mis amigas y de Sasuke, y me encontraba caminando de vuelta a casa sola, ya que mi hermano había salido antes por algún motivo.

Un escalofrío en mi cuello me hizo prestar atención, la calle estaba extrañamente desierta y había un ambiente extraño.

Algo que me había acompañado desde muy pequeña, era una especie de sexto sentido. Se activaba cuando mi cuerpo se sentía en peligro por alguna razón; era un sentido que me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Me toqué la cicatriz de mi pecho por sobre la camiseta, había aprendido a confiar en mi instinto para mantenerme viva.

Escuché unos pasos que no eran míos caminar aprisa en mi espalda. Miré de reojo pero no había nadie allí.

Lo sabía estaba siendo perseguida. Aceleré el paso lo más que pude, intentando perderlo sin llegar a correr.

Di la vuelta a la esquina y me escondí en el marco de un callejón, esperé casi un minuto durante el cual no volví a escuchar los pasos. Salí de mi escondite y miré hacia todas las direcciones... totalmente vacío.

Suspiré relajada por un segundo, pero de repente la piel de mis brazos se erizó. Antes de poder reaccionar, una mano me tapo la boca desde atrás y me empujó con fuerza contra una pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Me decidí por ponerle un tono más turbio y caliente al asunto, por eso cambié la clasificación de T a M, así que sí, va a haber lemon y todas esas cosas que yo se que les gusta tanto. No desesperen porque la bueno está por llegar dentro de nada, las cosas se van poniendo oscuritas de a poco. Se agradecen muchísimo los comentarios y favs, y cualquier crítica es bienvenida también. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima, Jurie.<strong>


	4. Inocencia o destrucción

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos del miedo by Jurie<strong>

Capítulo 4:

Inocencia o destrucción

**Miedo de seguir harto y cansado**

**de que mi única ambición sea regresar al pasado. **

_Había estado caminando por un lugar totalmente oscuro, en el que no podía verme ni la palma de la mano. Seguramente hubiese andado en círculos por un buen rato. _

_¿Cómo había llegado aquí y... qué era aquí? No podía recordar de dónde venía, ni a dónde iba. _

_Mi nombre... ¿cómo me llamaba? rosado, tenía que ver con algo rosado..._

—_**Sakura...—**_

_Eso era, esa mujer tenía razón mi nombre era Sakura. Bien, eso es un avance... ahora solo necesito saber dónde estoy._

_Miré hacia arriba; un resplandor enceguecedor me obligó a cubrirme los ojos. No podía entender como no lo había notado antes... y ¿por qué estaba todo tan oscuro si había una luz tan fuerte?_

—_**Sakura... rápido—**_

_¿Rápido? ¿Qué se suponía que debía ser rápido? ¿Qué era esa voz tan familiar, y por qué quería que me apure? __Demaciadas preguntas para tan poco tiempo. _

_La luz resplandeció muy brillantemente, haciéndome doler la cabeza, hasta el punto de tener que sujetármela con ambas manos para no gritar de dolor._

—_**¡Despierta!—**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Me costo un par de segundos enfocar la vista y ubicarme en el espacio.

Estaba sentada en el piso de un baño público muy sucio y maloliente, había grafitis por todas partes. Los retretes estaban todos destrozados, y uno de ellos perdía agua sucia. En algunos lugares había un líquido viscoso entre marrón y negro, que realmente prefería no saber que era. Tuve que contener una arcada.

Intenté mover las manos, pero tenía las muñecas atadas detrás de la espalda. Mis tobillos también estaban amarrados. Gran comienzo.

Podía escuchar voces masculinas fuera del lugar, pero preferí no gritar. Nunca se sabe si son amigos o enemigos.

No pude ver ninguna ventana ni tragaluz, y la única entrada o salida era una puerta, que permanecía cerrada, justo del lado contrario al que yo estaba.

Volví a echar un vistazo a mi cuerpo para ver si me había pasado algo importante, y efectivamente así fue.

Mis pies estaban sujetos con algo que parecía tela de algodón o algo por el estilo, sonreí de medio lado.

Sea quien sea la persona que me había traído, no era muy lista, ni experimentada. El algodón era frágil y, por lo tanto, fácil de rasgar. Pero supongo que, una vez más, me subestimaron. Después de todo, una adolescente de mi talla nunca tendría la fuerza física para desgarrar estas ataduras. ¿O sí?... no, de hecho no la tenía.

Pero por suerte yo contaba con algo que compensaba mi falta de fuerza física, el cerebro.

El espejo del baño estaba totalmente destruido, y había cientos de cristales de distintos tamaños y formas regados por todo el piso. Mi boleto a la libertad garantizado.

Me retorcí hasta alcanzar un vidrio de unos diez centímetros, y lo arrastré como pude con los pies hacia mi, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Luego me incliné de costado y lo tomé entre mis dedos.

Lo acomodé y comencé a moverlo de un lado a otro sobre la tela. Un leve sonido a tela rompiéndose me hizo sonreír; iba en buen camino.

Me vi obligada a detenerme cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Allí, parada con cara de satisfacción, se encontraba cierta pelirroja con más pintas de zorra que nunca.

—Karin...—

—Al fin despertaste pelo de chicle—

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?— puse cara de circunstancia. Si algúna vez tuve dotes actorales, este era el momento de sacarlos a flote. Necesitaba hacer todo el tiempo posible, hasta tener mis manos totalmente liberadas.

—¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! ¡Hace más de una semana que Sasuke no me mira y todo porque tú lo alejaste de mí! Teníamos una conexión, y tú lo atrapaste entre tus redes ¡maldita perra!— tenía la cara deformada con una expresión de furia.

Por algún extraño motivo, su respuesta no me sorprendió tanto como debía. Realmente me esperaba algo así de ella.

—¿Dónde estamos?— era obvio que ella estaba desequilibrada mentalmente en estos momentos, solo debía asegurarme de no alterarla más de lo que estaba. Si claro, pan comido. Otro sonido de tela rota me hizo tragar duro, por dios que no haya escuchado eso.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— me miró de arriba a abajo con una mueca de disgusto— ¿cómo pudo cambiarme por una zorra así de fea?—

—¿Hiciste todo esto tu sola?— señalé con la cabeza los vendajes de mis pies. No se me ocurrían más temas que sacar para entretenerla ¿De qué habla la gente cuando la secuestran? ¿El calentamiento global?

—Ellos me ayudaron— golpeó un par de azulejos flojos en la pared haciendo un ruido sordo y, unos segundos después, aparecieron tres tíos de veintitantos años. Uno de ellos cargaba una cámara profesional.

Mierda, algo me decía que esto se iba a poner realmente feo.

* * *

><p>—¡Teme!—<p>

—Te tardaste Naruto—

—Lo se, lo siento Iruka no me dejaba tranquilo— hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, luego se acercó a su casillero y sacó su bolso— ya podemos irnos—

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida mientras me contaba algo sobre un nuevo videojuego que había conseguido. Pura basura, para variar.

—Te lo digo teme, realmente luce como si le cortaras el cuello al tipo y ¡Ouch!— una chica pelinegra chocó contra Naruto, cayendo de sentón al piso por el imapcto— oye te... ¿te encuentras bien?—

Aquella muchacha tenía cara de pánico y lloraba como si hubiese visto la cosa más horrible en su vida— E...estoy buscando a un... profesor— hablaba bajito y con voz temblorosa.

La recordé de inmediato; a pesar de haberla visto babeando semi inconciente su rostro era facilmente reconcible.

—Tu eres la amiga de Sakura— dije más para mi mismo que otra cosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras soltaba un gemido de angustia.

—¿Conoces a... a Sakura? Tienes q...que ayudarla— me sujetó la camisa en un ataque de histeria.

—¿Le pasó algo a Sakura-chan?— Naruto me quitó las palabras de la boca.

—Se la llevaron... unos chicos la encerraron y... y estaba dormida y... corrí a buscar ayuda yo...— empezó a balbucear.

Se me hizo un agujero en la boca del estómago— ¿Dónde?—

—En el parque... unos baños—

No esperé más, y salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Pude escuchar a Naruto corriendo detrás de mí, gritándole a la chica que llame a la policía. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse, Sakura podía estar en peligro y debía ayudarla. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>—Haced lo que queráis con ella y asegúrense de que no pueda contar nada, estaré afuera por si me necesitan—<p>

Luego de dictar mi sentencia, la pelirroja salió del baño meneando sus caderas. Los tres hombres centraron su vista en mí de inmediato, provocándome un escalofrío.

—¿Están seguros de que es la misma de la que Karin nos contó? esta tía tiene menos de fea que ella de virgen—

—Hidan no te pagan por hablar, el tiempo es oro—

—Eres un aguafiestas Kakuzu, Jashin está molesto por tu avaricia—

Mientras esos dos discutían, el tercer hombre, un pelirrojo muy pálido con un mechón de pelo que le cubría la mitad de la cara, estaba distraído preparando vaya a saber qué cosa en su enorme cámara.

Aproveché que ninguno me prestaba atención para seguir intentando liberar mis manos. Podía sentirlo: ya casi estaba libre, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Ya es hora de ponernos a trabajar ¿todo listo Nagato?— preguntó el tal Kakuzu, un hombre muy corpulento con extraños tatuajes de costuras por todo su cuerpo. El pelirrojo hizo un signo de ok con sus dedos, dándoles el visto bueno.

—Por favor— mi voz había sonado aún más suplicante de lo que esperaba. No valía la pena hacerme la dura, realmente estaba aterrada. Pero necesitaba conseguir unos segundos extras a como diese lugar.

El tipo de cabellos grises, que se hacía llamar Hidan, se rio como histérico. Tenía los ojos muy saltones dándole un aspecto de loco ¿qué clase de amigos tenía esa zorra pelirroja?

—No supliques niña, solo lograrás excitarlo más— me dijo el tío de la cámara. Por su expresión, supe que él se sintió como si hubiese hecho la obra de caridad del día. Lástima que yo no le estaba agradecida para nada.

—La lujuria de Jashin no puede esperar, ya vamos a darle—

Me puse totalmente histérica cuando sentí las sucias manos de ese hombre intentar colarse debajo de mi falda. Comencé a removerme de un lado a otro, intentando alejarlo de mi lo más posible.

—¡NO! ¡Suéltame!—

—¡Kakuzu sujétala y que no se mueva!—

El susodicho me tomó de los hombros intentando contenerme, pero solo hizo que me ponga aún más frenética. Era como si mis músculos se movieran por cuenta propia.

Mi mente estaba paralizada y solo podía gritar e insultar a todos, pero mi cuerpo se defendía con todo lo que tenía; no podía conectar el uno con el otro.

—¡Que me sueltes!— en un movimiento brusco logré patear a ese tal Hidan en la entrepierna. Él aulló de dolor y se quedó en el piso inmóvil, sujetándose los huevos como si eso fuese a aliviarlo.

—Maldita perra— su voz estaba rasposa y débil por el agudo sufrimiento que obviamente estaba atravezando.

Seguí retorciéndome un par de veces, hasta que el sonido de tela rasgándose llegó a mis oídos.

Mi mente se esclareció y de repente pude recordarlo todo: tenía un cristal en mis manos y ya no estaba atada.

El corazón me resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza, y de repente recordé que es lo que tenía que hacer.

—_Vive—_

Escuché como un click en mi cerebro y, a partir de ese momento, todo transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Apreté el vidrio con todas mis fuerzas, y se lo clavé al hombre que me sujetaba en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro. Automáticamente, sus nervios dejaron de funcionar y me soltó. Se sujetó la herida con ambas manos, con el fin de no desangrarse, dándome el momento perfecto para liberarme.

Note de inmediato que mis pies se habían desatado en algún momento del forcejeo. Me paré con un movimiento ágil, y arremetí contra la única persona que quedaba de pie. Intentó sujetarme por los brazos, pero lo desestabilicé con una patada en la rodilla. En el momento que se dobló, le di un codazo en el abdomen, dejándole botado en el piso sin aire. Por último, tomé un palo que encontré tirado en el piso, y golpeé la cámara hasta destrozarla por completo.

Solté de repente todo el aire que tenía dentro de mis pulmones, no había estado tan tensa en mucho tiempo. Me tomé un segundo para admirar mi arma improvisada; tengo que admitir que funcionaba de maravillas cuando estaba bajo presión.

Lamentablemente para mí, el alivio no duró mucho.

El tío tatuado se incorporó, arrancándose el cristal del cuello con un gruñido de dolor. Era el más alto y musculoso de los tres, y ahora lo había hecho enojar. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Estrelló el vidrio contra una pared, haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos y, con un grito de furia, se lanzó contra mi.

Atiné a levantar el palo a modo de barrera entre él y yo, y a cerrar los ojos.

Por unos segundos sentí como si flotara. Cuando volví a mirar, vi que mis pies estaban a casi diez centímetros del piso, y que estaba siendo impulsada hacia atrás, aún con el hombre levantándome en el aire.

De alguna manera u otra, me había arrastrado hacia afuera del baño. Planté la punta de los pies en la tierra para dejar de retroceder, y tensé los codos para que el palo no me golpease la cara durante el forcejeo.

—¡NO!— escuché un grito a mis espaldas y un ruido de vidrios rotos.

De repente, me vi libre del peso que me oprimía: el hombre estaba siendo sometido por Naruto, que lo sostenía contra el piso.

Me di vuelta y allí estaba Sasuke, con la cara de enfado más grande que había visto nunca. Sujetaba a una Karin bastante morada con una llave al cuello, y en el piso estaban los restos de una botella rota. Ver la situación era como sumar dos más dos. Al parecer ella había intentado golpearme con eso por la espalda y, si ellos no hubiesen llegado, seguramente lo habría logrado.

Mi cerebro se apagó en ese mismo instante, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se destensaron por completo y, por inercia, caí de sentón al piso, haciendo que la madera rebotara lejos.

Me abracé a mi misma por reflejo y, un segundo después, sentí los brazos de Sasuke rodeándome con fuerza.

No tuve que mirarlo para saber que era él, reconocí su colonia mentolada al instante. Me pasó la mano por la nuca para acercarme más a su cuerpo, pero la retiró enseguida.

—Sakura... estas sangrando—

Efectivamente, su palma estaba manchada de sangre. De repente, como si lo hubiese invocado, sentí un gran dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano a ese lugar con el mismo resultado. No recordaba que nadie me hubiera golpeado desde que desperté hasta ahora, así que supuse que me lo habían hecho al interceptarme, quizás para que no oponga resistencia.

Un minuto más tarde se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. Escuché ruidos de cadenas y las voces de mis amigos hablando con los oficiales; incluso distinguí a uno de ellos, que me reconoció como la hija de Kakashi.

Luego de tratarme la herida de la cabeza, me envolvieron en una manta y me metieron en una patrulla en dirección a la comisaría. En ningún momento pude hablar, ni enfocar la vista en un punto fijo y, aunque aún seguía muerta de miedo, tampoco lloré ni temblé. Solo estaba allí, sin expresión y quieta, dejando que me lleven de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>Habíamos acompañado a Sakura a la comisaría, pero ella estaba en un estado de zombie. Apostaría mi cuello a que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estuvimos a su lado todo el tiempo.<p>

En cuanto entró al lugar, un policía con máscara se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Se vio obligado a soltarla cuando una enfermera llegó a revisarle las heridas y se la llevó a un cuarto cercano.

De inmediato, aquel hombre se nos acercó y nos estrechó la mano. Su mirada denotaba cansancio, y se notaba a leguas que estaba más que abatido por la situación.

—Ustedes la ayudaron...—

—Naruto Uzumaki— dijo mi compañero al notar que el hombre hacía un silencio.

—Sasuke Uchiha— lo imité. Pude ver un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada respecto a lo de esta mañana.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Kakashi y soy el padre de Sakura, gracias por cuidar de mi hija— y con una reverencia se alejó de nosotros.

Permanecimos sentados en ese lugar por casi media hora. Una mujer se nos acercó con dos tazas de café y nosotros la bebimos en silencio... demasiado silencio para ser Naruto, incluso en un momento como este.

—Naruto—

—¿Mm?— contestó distraído. Lo sabía, algo andaba mal con él.

—¿Ocurre algo?—

—No... es solo que... el padre de Sakura yo... lo recordaba diferente—

—¿Qué tan diferente?— lo miré con la ceja levantada.

—Metro noventa, cabello marrón, bastante corpulento y además tenía entendido que era empleado de un banco —

—Vaya... esas son muchas diferencias—

—Lo sé, estaba intentando recordar, tal vez me lo había confundido con alguien más pero...—

No tuvo que terminar la frase para darme a entender lo que quería decir. Naruto era despistado, pero su memoria era prácticamente fotográfica, y rara vez olvidaba un rostro.

En algún momento de nuestra conversación la comisaría entera se había vaciado, y en esa sala solo quedábamos nosotros. Podía escuchar dos hombres hablando fuerte en la habitación de al lado, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo y el nombre de Sakura llegó a mis oídos.

Miré a Naruto para confirmar si había escuchado lo mismo que yo, él asintió con la cabeza, y ambos nos acercamos a la puerta para oír más de cerca.

—Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta tontería—

—Es solo una niña— reconocí esa voz como la del padre de Sakura. Sonaba entre angustiado y furioso.

—Eso es lo menos parecido que vi a una niña en toda mi vida, cualquier otra en su lugar estaría aterrada y llorando, pero ella solo esta allí quieta, con cara de que no le interesa nada de lo que hacemos—

—Está en shock y ha pasado cosas horribles...—

—Te digo que no es ni medio normal, sigue comportándose como un condenado animal cada vez que algo le pasa ¿Ya viste sus ojos? parecían los de un demonio, tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que estaban completamente negros—

—No es la primera vez que tiene que lidiar con una situación como esta y sabe como defenderse, yo mismo le enseñé—

—No importa cuentas clases de autodefensa le hayas dado Kakashi, lo que ha ocurrido fue una locura, literalmente les dio una paliza a tres hombres del doble de su peso sin dudarlo ni un segundo ¡casi le corta la aorta a uno de ellos! —

—Ella es fuerte y...—

—Exacto, demasiado fuerte. Te lo digo el otro chico parece ser normal pero esta niña te traerá la ruina, la sangre de ese hombre corre por sus venas, esta tan claro como el agua y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo, disfrutó golpeando a esos tipos y quién sabe que habría pasado si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo —

—¡No hables así de mi hija!—

—¡No es tu puta hija! ¡Esa cosa es un monstruo! ¡Una abominación que nos eliminaría a todos en menos de un parpadeo!—

—¡Maldito cabrón hijo de p...!—

—Kakashi— un silencio leve y ambos hombres dejaron de gritar. Pude escuchar una tercera voz mucho más baja que la anterior, al parecer intentando conciliar la situación.

Naruto tragó duro a mi lado, por mi parte solo pude quedarme, quieto meditando lo que había escuchado aunque nada de eso tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

—Sorpresa— la voz de Sakura me sorprendió, levanté la vista y allí estaba ella.

Al parecer había estado un buen rato recostada contra la pared contraria a la nuestra. También se había cambiado el uniforme, manchado con sangre, por ropa prestada, que le quedaba muy grande, y tenía una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza en el lugar de su herida. Su expresión era confusa y tenía un deje de nostalgia en su mirada, sin embargo no parecía enojada.

Naruto y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir, finalmente él fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

—Sakura-chan... ¿qué acaba de pasar?—

—Ya escucharon, Kakashi no es mi padre biológico—

Al parecer no estaba muy dispuesta a dar detalles así como así; si queríamos sacarnos las dudas íbamos a tener que arrancárselo con pinzas. Me acerqué lentamente y la abracé, ella recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos respirando profundo.

—Entonces... quién...— se refregó contra mi, al parecer le agradaba el sonido de mi voz en su oreja.

—Es un hombre malo, ya no puede lastimar a nadie...— su voz era suave y melancólica.

Naruto parecía querer seguir preguntando cosas, pero le dije que no con un movimiento de cabeza. Podía escuchar la respiración lenta y pausada de Sakura, decidí dejarla descansar. Había pasado por mucho hoy y seguramente estaba agotada.

La levanté en brazos y me la llevé hacia fuera para esperar a que salga Kakashi de su oficina.

* * *

><p>—<em>Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás?—<em>

—_Me estoy poniendo los pantalones— contesté desde mi escondite. _

_Habíamos estado jugando en las afueras del parque con unos niños del barrio. __Este lugar era conocido por estar habitado por animales salvajes de todo tipo y, en general, nuestros padres no nos dejaban venir sin un acompañante. _

_Cuanto más te sumergías en las profundidades, más se parecía a un bosque de verdad, y por eso a todos se nos había ocurrido que era el lugar perfecto para jugar a caperucita y el lobo. Por supuesto con mi mala suerte había perdido en el piedra, papel o tijeras y tenía que ser el lobo. _

_Los niños seguían cantando en ronda, mientras yo intentaba esconderme detrás de los pinos para que no me viesen. Que alguien me vea antes de que termine la canción significaba que había perdido._

—_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás?—_

—_Me estoy poniendo un abrigo—_

_Me aseguré de agacharme lo más posible. Mi cabello rosa hacía muy difícil el pasar desapercibida en general, pero en este lugar me sentía muy cómoda y podía moverme tranquilamente de un sitio al otro sin hacer casi ruido. _

_Daba un paso delante del otro, sin dejar nunca de observar a los niños, que bailaban intentando encontrarme. Me sentía como un cazador en su hábitat natural, como si yo perteneciera a este lugar y, hace mucho tiempo, alguien me hubiera obligado a irme a vivir a la ciudad. _

_Podía notar los corazones de todos latiendo a distintos ritmos, unos más nerviosos y rápidos, y otros más lentos y pausados. Pero no había diferencia alguna: iba a atraparlos a todos por igual tarde o temprano._

—_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás?—_

—_Me estoy poniendo los zapatos—_

_Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en mi cara. Debía apresurarme, pronto comenzaría a llover y tendríamos que volver a casa. Me acerqué lo más cerca que pude y esperé. Relamí mis labios, que se habían secado por los nervios, sabía lo que estaba por venir y no iba a demorar más el momento._

—_Juguemos en el lobo mientras el lobo no está ¿lobo estás?—_

—_¡Aquí estoy!—_

_De inmediato todos los niños comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta a la mía y, por supuesto, yo les seguí el paso. Podía escuchar las risas de todos delante, y eso solo me ponía más ansiosa. La lluvia había aumentado y ya estaba totalmente empapada, pero aún así seguí corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_Me detuve al llegar a un claro, no podía escuchar nada que no fuese la tormenta. Había charcos en el piso, y no eran de agua._

_Miré el suelo y pude ver a todos mis amigos tirados en el suelo muertos. Algunos habían sido degollados y otros simplemente apuñalados. Se me puso la piel de gallina ¿Qué había pasado aquí?_

—_¿Chicos...?— pregunté tratando de que la voz no me temblase, cosa que fue imposible. _

_Un gruñido ronco me hizo alzar la vista. Frente a mi un hombre alto y robusto, me miraba con cara de enfado. Tenía los ojos inyectados de rojo, como quien no duerme en varios días, y en su mano cargaba un cuchillo de caza, manchado con la sangre de todos esos niños. El miedo dentro de mi se transformó en menos de un segundo en furia._

—_Grrrraaahgr— un gruñido casi animal había salido desde el fondo de mi garganta. Salté hacia el hombre, que me miraba horrorizado, y fue entonces que me di cuenta:_

_Lo que tenía extendido delante mío no eran mis manos, eran patas._

Abrí los ojos de repente, soltando una bocanada de aire. Mi pecho se movía de arriba a abajo frenéticamente, intentando recuperar el aire que me faltaba.

Me miré las manos con urgencia, y suspiré un poco más tranquila al ver que no eran garras. En un momento recosté mi frente en el antebrazo, y me di cuenta de que tenía una venda en la cabeza. Fue en ese momento en el que recordé todo lo que había pasado.

Di un vistazo a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en mi habitación y todo parecía estar en su lugar, a excepción de un pelirrojo, que dormía como un tronco en los pies de mi cama.

—Sasori...— lo llamé removiéndole un poco el pelo, por toda respuesta soltó un ronquido. Sonreí de medio lado y lo tapé con una de las mantas que tenía. Cerré los ojos tomándolo de la mano, estoy segura que con él a mi lado podría dormir tranquila por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta acá este capítulo. Juro que intenté hacer algo más relajado, pero mi mente podrida no me dejó. Tuve que cambiar la clasificación a M porque se vienen cosas oscuras y sexis... sobre todo oscuras. Y es que estoy loca, que se le va a hacer. Antes de que alguien pregunte esta NO es una historia de hombres lobo, pero todo esto tiene un sentido y se va a explicar más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica, comentario, consejo se agradece. Nos leemos pronto! Jurie.<strong>


	5. Ultimátum

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos del miedo by Jurie<strong>

**.**

Capitulo 5

Ultimátum:

.

.

**Naces para crecer y aprendes para sufrir.**

**.**

—Parece que está todo en orden, solo tendrás que venir dentro de un par de semanas para controlarte, y por supuesto ya puedes volver al Instituto así que ni se te ocurra seguir pasando de tus clases—

Me encontraba sentada en la camilla del consultorio, Tsunade estaba revisando las últimas tomografías que me habían sacado.

Ella era mi doctora de cabecera y la mujer más cercana a ser una figura maternal. Se encargaba de cuidarme, tanto física como sentimentalmente, y déjenme decirles que eso no es tarea fácil.

Había pasado la última semana reposando bajo su estricta tutela: literalmente, no me dejaba ir al baño sola. Yo había insistido muchas veces con que me sentía bien y no necesitaba estar controlada, pero ella aseguraba que debía quedarme aquí, para observar bien de cerca mi evolución. _Una pérdida de tiempo y dinero._

Me metí al baño y me puse un short de jean y una camiseta. Ya casi no recordaba como se sentía estar vestida. Esas batas de hospital son escalofriantes, y dejan demasiado poco a la imaginación.

Salí y me despedí con un abrazo y con la promesa de que tendría mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora.

En la entrada de la clínica me esperaba Kakashi con un taxi. Corrí hacia él con los brazos abiertos y me apretó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Vamos a casa cariño— asentí y me subí al carro.

En cuanto llegamos a casa no me dio tiempo ni de abrir la puerta, que ya mi hermano se abalanzó sobre mi. Pude contar tres vueltas hasta que volví a tocar el piso con los pies. Una vez me soltó sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bienvenida—

—Yo también te extrañe— me reí con él.

Luego de entrar y almorzar miré el reloj. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, el Instituto debía estar por terminar en unos cuarenta minutos más.

Agarré mi celular, y me tomé un par de segundos para meditar, antes de mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke. En él solo decía que ya tenía el alta y que mañana iría a clase.

Técnicamente él me había salvado el cuello, y también supe que estuvo acompañándome luego del ataque; se merecía estar al tanto del asunto. _Los hubiera acabado por mi cuenta de todas formas_.

En un segundo, tanto Kakashi como Sasori salieron, diciendo que tenían que ir a hacer algo. No quise ni preguntar que era ese algo: sus momentos padre e hijo eran... extravagantes por así decirlo y hacía años que había decidido que, por el bien de mi salud mental, no iba a meterme en sus cosas.

Prendí la televisión y me puse a ver las noticias, sentí la necesidad de quedarme viéndolas, como si hubiese algo que se me escapaba entre los dedos.

—_Un choque en la autopista número seis sentido oeste dejó un saldo de tres heridos, ninguno de gravedad. Al parecer el conductor manejaba alcoholizado...—_

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, cuando escuché golpes en la puerta.

—Ya va—

Abrí la puerta sin preguntar quien era, y me quedé _realmente_ sorprendida al ver quien estaba allí parado respirando un poco agitado.

—Sasuke— sonreí de oreja a oreja y me colgué de su cuello, él me correspondió de inmediato. No podía creer lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Ha pasado un tiempo—

—Si...— nos quedamos mirando fijo por casi un minuto en el que no me moví.

—_Una banda local fue la causante de una serie delictiva: se robaron un auto y asaltaron una pinturería, dos supermercados, una forrajería y a un repartidor...—_

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar?— me sonrió de medio lado burlándose de mi desconcierto. Me reí en voz alta.

— Supongo que puedes pasar—

Me hice a un lado para darle lugar y, luego de cerrar la puerta, lo seguí hacia la sala.

—Y... ¿cómo has estado?—

—Bastante aburrida—

—_Un ladrón se refugió en una comisaría local para evitar que los vecinos lo golpearan...—_

Cuando decidí que el silencio ya había sido lo suficiente incómodo, salí de mi atontamiento para intentar aliviar el ambiente.

—¿Quieres ver la cicatriz?— si claro, la mejor manera de empezar una conversación.

—Ya...—

Le mostré una pequeña marca blanca en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La herida había sido más superficial que otra cosa, realmente mi vida no había estado en peligro en ningún momento, y aquella cicatriz pronto se borraría.

—Pareces calva—

—Oh cállate— lo golpeé en el hombro haciéndolo sonreír— ven, te contaré lo que ha pasado esta semana—

Tal vez si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, o si hubiese hecho caso a lo que mi instinto decía, o quizás si Sasuke hubiese llegado cinco minutos más tarde... quizás, y solo quizás, habría podido prepararme para lo que estaba por venir.

—_La policía militar ha podido calmar los disturbios en las cárceles. Con todos los reclusos encerrados otra vez, el recuento dio como resultado varias presos fugados del pabellón de máxima seguridad. Entre los desaparecidos se encuentran varios de los terroristas, violadores y asesinos más mediáticos de los últimos diez años. Se cree que escaparon al comienzo de los revuelos, hace por lo menos dos semanas atrás, y no se tiene información de sus paraderos.—_

* * *

><p>—Todos están detenidos, solo soltaron a Karin por ser menor. Tiene que hacer trabajos comunitarios por un año—<p>

—Lo se, Kakashi me lo dijo todo—

—Y.. ¿cómo lo estas tomando?—

—No me quejaría pero...— agarré un almohadón y se lo tiré lo más fuerte que pude — tu cara de pena me pone de los nervios—

De inmediato se tiró encima mío haciéndome cosquillas —Retráctate—

—¡Nunca!— dije como pude entre risas.

En un momento lo golpeé en la rodilla con una de mis piernas, de inmediato perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mi.

Abrí los ojos para disfrutar su cara de dolor, pero me sorprendí al ver que estaba mirándome serio y que solo había unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos.

Acomodó sus manos en mi cintura y me acarició el vientre con sus pulgares. Yo solo atiné a levantar mi mano y enredarla en su cabello. Podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, tanto que se me ponía la piel de gallina por la expectación.

Se acercó lentamente y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves, fue un beso cálido, lento y pausado. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para saborear al otro y, por sobre todo, estaba muy cargado de los sentimientos de los dos; podía sentir lo mucho que se había preocupado por mí.

Nos separamos y nos miramos cara a cara.

—Sasuke...—

No me dejó hablar y volvió a besarme, esta vez más intensamente. No detecté el momento exacto en el que metió su lengua en mi boca, solo supe que se sentía bien, muy bien. Me soltó para tomar aire, ambos respirábamos agitados. Solté un gritito cuando me mordió el cuello.

—Sal conmigo— murmuró repartiendo besos en mis hombros.

Lo miré fijamente, parecía ser honesto, pero viniendo de Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sabe.

—Otra vez con eso...— desvié la mirada incómoda. No quería caer en su juego, pero me estaba costando concentrarme con lo exitante de la situación.

—¿Te asusto, Sa-ku-ra?—

Al notar la autosuficiencia en su voz una vena orgullosa salió de lo más profundo de mí. En un momento de distracción lo emujé del pecho, y ahora era yo la que estaba ensima suyo.

—¿Tu qué crees?— murmuré en su oido.

—Las gatas sacan las garras cuando las acorralan— me tomó de la cintura.

—Pues no voy a maullar si eso es lo que estas esperando— le mordí el lóbulo haciendolo gruñir y de inmediato me incorporé, volviendome a sentar en el piso.

—Dame una chanse— dijo él imitandome— te dejaré botarme frente a todos si te arrepientes—

—Eso suena tentador— sonrió al ver mi expresión pícara.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con actitud seductora —Cariño no vas a querer dejarme de todas formas—

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?— lo seguí picando pero, lejos de molestarse, parecía casi divertido con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Apostaría mi casa, la calidad marca Uchiha nunca falla—

—Acepto, pero si yo gano besarás a Naruto delante de todo el Instituto—

—No lo digas ni en broma— se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, como intentando borrar la imagen mental.

* * *

><p>—Ni se te ocurra entrar sin mí—<p>

Estábamos a punto de comenzar nuestro primer día de preparatoria como novios, y déjenme decirles que estoy total y completamente en desacuerdo con esto.

No había ni una sola cosa en el mundo que me ponga más de los nervios que ser el centro de atención, lamentablemente tenía la mala, _o buena_, suerte de que no existe nada que llame más la atención que mi atractivo novio. Y menos si aparece de la mano con una don nadie como yo.

Como había predicho, no hubo chica o chico no que no haya volteado a vernos pasar. Al notar mi mala cara, Sasuke me apretó suavemente la mano para darme confianza, le devolví el apretón en agradecimiento. Casi podía escuchar en mi mente diciendo algo como "eres la novia de un Uchiha no dejes que te intimiden" o algo que sonaba parecido a un apoyo moral, cosa en la que, por cierto, él apestaba.

Me llevó un poco a rastras hasta mi clase y, antes de entrar, me acorraló en la pared hablando muy cerca de mi oído.

—A que no fue tan malo—

—Fue mucho peor— me burlé.

Hizo un ruido parecido a una risa ronca y me beso la punta de la nariz— Paso por ti en el almuerzo—

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a su paso un grupo de chiquillas llorando. _Raras_.

Entre al salón y me senté junto a mis amigas. Las tres me abrazaron demasiado fuerte, hasta que vieron que estaba empezando a tener principios de asfixia.

—Acabo de sanar y ya quieren matarme otra vez—

—Frentona nos tenías preocupadas de muerte—

—Tu hermano nos dijo que no te dejaban recibir visitas—

—R...realmente nos alegra ve...verte Sakura-san—

—A mi también Hinata, ya me encuentro bien así que cuento con ustedes para informarme de todos los chismes—

—Ya, déjame ver...— Ino sacó una lista imaginaria de su bolsillo y aclaró su voz— la zorra de Karin se ha perdido todas las fiestas de la última semana, por estar recogiendo basura en las calles, Tayuya volvió a su color natural de cabello y Hinata anda demasiado amiguita con ese tal Naruto, ya sabes el rubio con marcas en la cara...—

Me reí de los gestos que hacía mientras hablaba— Lo conozco— asentí.

—¡Ino-san!— a Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cara haciéndome reír aún mas, había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba estar con mis amigas.

—¡Que cruel!— Tenten intentaba defender a Hinata pero también se moría de la risa— sigo yo, Ino ha estado viéndose con el tonto del club de ajedrez—

—¡¿Que tu qué?!— se me desencajó la mandíbula, eso si que era difícil de creer.

—Ah eso... verás el asunto de Neji ya lo superé, y decidí que a partir de ahora saldré con chicos decentes, para que no vuelvan a usarme ya sabes... y resulta el más normal de todos esos nerds es Shikamaru—

La miré sorprendida, parecía totalmente convencida de su razonamiento lógico, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo y para nada interesada.

—Déjame ver si entendí... ¿tú vas a usar a ese chico para que no vuelvan a usarte a tí?—

—Ay Saku si lo dices así suena feo—

—¡Eso es porque es feo cerda!—

—Admítelo es brillante—

—Viniendo de ti es casi una obra maestra—

Ino hizo una cara simulando estar ofendida, pero le duró menos que un parpadeo y pronto volvimos a reír como tontas, pasando así el resto del día con tonterías varias.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las doce de la noche y aún no había nadie en casa ¿que demonios les pasaba a esos dos? recorrí todas las habitaciones dando portazos, totalmente indignada por lo hambrienta que estaba.<p>

¡Y es que habían salido a comprar "víveres" hace más de una hora y aún no volvían!

Era la tercera vez en dos días que iban a comprar juntos ¿que tanto podían necesitar?

_"Cosas de hombres"_ Sí claro. Yo misma me encargaría de que no puedan volver a llamarse hombres a sí mismos.

Mi estómago gruñó y yo puse en él mi mano para intentar acallarlo— Ya calmado, si vuelven sin comida nos hacemos caníbales—

Por suerte para mi familia, eso no hizo falta, ya que entraron por la puerta justo cuando terminaba de decir que me los iba a comer. _Que oportunos_.

—Vengo en son de paz— dijo mi hermano al ver mi cara de enojo, levantando una caja de pizza delante de mi nariz.

—¿Hawaiana?—

—Tu favorita— abrió la caja para demostrar que no mentía.

Asentí con la cabeza conforme— Solo por esta vez—

Nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa y, en ese momento, apareció mi padre por el marco de la cocina ¿en qué momento había entrado?

—A comer niños, no dejen que se enfríe—

Comimos todos entre risas, hacía mucho tiempo desde que nos sentábamos en la mesa todos juntos. Entre el trabajo de Kakashi y nuestras pocas ganas de cocinar, era bastante difícil que coincidamos en la cena. Al terminar la comida estaba por levantarme para llevar los platos, cuando mi padre me tomó del hombro y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

—Aún no terminamos— y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Miré a mi hermano, preguntándole con la mirada si sabía que se traía entre manos y él negó con la cabeza. No le creí, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que cuando mentía se le ponían las orejas rojas, y adivinen de que color las tenía...

Estuve a punto de insistir, pero mi padre apareció de repente con una tarta en sus manos ¿una tarta?

—Feliz cumpleaños cariño—

¿Mi cumpleaños hoy? corrí hacia el calendario de la pared y conté los días que habíamos olvidado marcar, y hoy era... 28 de marzo. ¿En serio había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños? Madre mía Sakura, dónde tienes la cabeza.

Volví a la mesa y agradecí a papá con un abrazo y, luego de soplar la tarta, nos pusimos a comer una porción cada uno. Que delicia melocotón y cerezas, lo mejor del mundo en un pastel.

De repente mi hermano me removió el pelo sonriente.

—Te tengo un regalo—

Miré con curiosidad, casi sospechando de su bondad y lo seguí hasta la cocina donde me dio una caja con muchos agujeros. Agradecí agarrarlo con las dos manos, porque era bastante pesada y, por si fuera poco, no paraba de sacudirse... espera un momento ¿una caja que se sacude?

La puse en el suelo casi atónita y le saqué la tapa rápidamente. Una nariz húmeda me rozó la punta de los dedos haciéndome cosquillas.

—¡Un perrito!—

Un cachorrito blanco con el pelo revuelto me saltó a la cara llenándome de besos.

—Oh Sasori, es el mejor regalo que me has hecho en toda tu vida—

—¿Es eso un cumplido?— dijo riendo de costado.

—Eso creo— acaricié a la bola de pelos y él se tiro de barriga para que lo rasque— ¿Cómo se llama?—

—Su nombre es Akamaru—

—Le queda ¿no es cierto Akamaru?— el perrito dio un ladrido corto, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Así que le gusto? Tenías razón Sasori, la conoces mejor que yo—

—Te dije Kakashi, ella iba a amarlo en cuanto lo vea—

—Y así fue— abracé al pequeño animal que estaba empezando a dormirse— ¿puede dormir conmigo?—

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza— Pero que no orine por todos lados—

—Ya—

—Este chico te cuidará la semana próxima— dijo mi hermano como el que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Que pasa la semana próxima?— lo miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Por qué siempre era la última en enterarme de todo?

—Sasori se va de viaje a una exposición de arte, queda en una ciudad a poco más de una hora de aquí—

—¿Vas a exponer tus obras?— se me desencajó la mandíbula. Sabía que ese era el sueño de mi hermano: llegar a ser un artista reconocido, pero nunca pensé que estaba tan cerca de cumplirlo.

—Así es— sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

—¡Felicidades!— me colgué de su cuello, no sin antes dejar a Akamaru en su cajita durmiendo — pero ¿y papá no estará en casa?—

—Me temo que no cariño, luego de lo que paso la semana pasada en el cuartel insisten en capacitarnos... me enviarán a mi y unos más a un campamento militar en el medio de la nada—

—¿Cuanto tiempo estaré sola?— me abracé a mi misma, no me gustaba para nada quedarme sola y, aunque intentaba disimularlo, sabía que no engañaba a nadie.

—Serán solo dos noches, volveré después de eso— dijo Sasori pasándome un brazo por el hombro— no debes preocuparte por nada, te llamaré y este chico te hará compañía—

Abracé a Akamaru fuertemente— Si, eso espero...—

* * *

><p><em>Estaba sentada en una silla y, la única luz de toda la habitación, me alumbraba directamente en los ojos, por lo que no podía ver más que la silueta del hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa.<em>

—_¿Podrías contarnos que es lo que viste?—_

_No reconocí la voz del sujeto, era neutra y ligeramente hartada, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier lugar menos ese._

_¿Yo había visto algo? ¿Y era por ese algo por el que estaba aquí? No podía recordar nada importante que haya ocurrido últimamente... me pregunto si debo inventar algo para que me dejen irme rápido, no me gusta estar en lugares oscuros. _

_Un destello metálico me llego a los ojos haciéndome parpadear. Pude ver que el hombre jugaba a darle vueltas a algo, que no pude reconocer, por sobre la mesa._

—_No vas a meterte en problemas, puedes confiar en nosotros y nosotros confiaremos en ti—_

_Intenté mover las manos, pero no pude. Tenía las muñecas esposadas con unos grilletes que parecían quedarme demasiado grandes. Sabía que podía sacármelas en cualquier momento, pero preferí dejarlas ahí por el momento. Si ese hombre confiaba en mi por qué necesitaba tenerme esposada ¿es que hice algo malo?_

—_¿Me estás escuchando?— el hombre golpeó la mesa con aquel objeto. Parecía estar perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero yo seguí sin contestarle. Tampoco es como si supiese que decirle, claro está._

—_No está cooperando—_

—_Haz que hable, esta niña vio lo que pasó— la segunda voz era metálica, y venía de una especie de aparato con una antena que funcionaba como comunicador._

—_Bien chiquilla, solo lo repetiré una vez más— su tono se fue volviendo más agresivo y ronco, tomando un sonido levemente familiar para mi— yo tengo preguntas y tu las respuestas— se incorporó de donde estaba sentado, intimidándome un poco, y haciendo que me remueva por instinto— así que abre la boca y empieza a cantar __**muñequita**__— se me detuvo el corazón, ese apodo... no podía ser él, levantó el objeto que cargaba dejándomelo ver, era un cuchillo cubierto de sangre— ¡Obedéceme!—_

Me incorporé temblando cubierta de sudor frío, estaba harta de tener esos sueños. ¿Que demonios estaba mal con mi cabeza?

Una cosa húmeda y fría me tocó la mejilla, allí estaba Akamaru mirándome confundido. Movía su colita de un lado a otro, intentando adivinar que es lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Te asusté? Lo siento tanto— lo abracé contra mi pecho respirando su perfume. Realmente me tranquilizaba tenerlo cerca, estoy segura que seremos inseparables dentro de nada.

El sonido del teléfono del pasillo me sobresalto. Miré el reloj, era la una de la madrugada ¿quién demonios llama a esta hora?

Me acerqué caminando más lentamente de lo que debería, había algo inquietante en el ambiente. Rezaba para que algún miembro de mi familia se levante a atender, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible. Levanté el tubo y contesté un poco dudosa.

—¿Hola...?—

—_¡Frentona!—_

Suspiré aliviada— Cerda es que no tienes reloj en tu casa o qué—

—_No intentes inculparme frente de marquesina—_ ¿Frente de marquesina? Ino solo me decía así cuando estaba molesta— _¡¿Cómo no me contaste que estabas saliendo con Sasuke?!—_ y era por eso.

—Ah... eso, creo que olvidé decírtelo lo siento—

—_¡Pensé que confiabas en mi!—_

—¡Y sabes que es así! yo solo... lo olvide con todo esto ya sabes...—

—_¡Acabo de quedar como una tonta frente a Tayuya porque mi mejor amiga olvidó contarme que esta saliendo con el chico más apuesto de todo el Instituto!—_

—Eh... ¿sorpresa?—

Pude escucharla suspirar del otro lado de la línea— _Me debes una grande frentona, y más te vale que incluya una hamburguesa con doble queso—_

Me reí, sabía que le duraría poco el enfado —¿No prefieres triple?—

—_Hecho, y más te vale que me cuentes todos los detalles... por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Saku—_

—Gracias, de verdad— una sonrisa sincera se escapó de la comisura de mis labios.

—_Te veo mañana, chao—_

Corté aún con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya no me sorprendía por los peculiares cambios de humor de mi amiga, pero ¿Ino comiendo una hamburguesa con grasas saturadas? eso sí que era nuevo.

No había dado ni dos pasos que el teléfono volvió a sonar, contesté rápidamente.

—Ino ya te dije que lo siento ¿vale?—

Silencio... no hubo ninguna respuesta por casi diez segundos.

—¿Ino...?— pregunté un poco más temblorosa.

—_Voy a por ti __**muñequita, **__que empiece el juego— _

Solo pude escuchar un par de ladridos agudos. Una serie de flashes pasaron delante de mis ojos y, un segundo después, todo se volvió negro.


	6. Niñas mal

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijos del miedo by Jurie<strong>

Capítulo 6:

Niñas mal

**Despierta que aquí nadie te salva.**

_Estaba acostada en una cama con las cobijas hasta la barbilla._

_Según la luna en la ventana, debían ser más de las dos de la mañana; hora más que suficiente para que yo este dormida. _

_Y lo hubiese estado si no fuera por lo inquietante de la situación._

_Había una mujer sentada a mi lado, con las manos apoyadas en el regazo, y la mirada fija en una pequeña muñeca de trapo._

_Ella era joven, a penas suficientemente mayor para ser considerada adulta. Si en algún momento de su vida había sido mentalmente madura, no lo demostró. _

_Estaba totalmente ida, como en una especie de transe hipnótico y, lo único que demostraba que aún respiraba, era el movimiento de su mano al acariciar el pelo de la muñeca._

—_Mamá... ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?— le pregunté._

_Ella comenzó a hablarme. El sonido de su voz, tan dulce y alterado a la vez, me resultó inquietante. _

_Apenas podía entender lo que decía por lo rápido que hablaba, creo que ni ella entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Las cicatrices en su muñeca parecían brillar por la fuerza que hacía con sus puños apretados._

_De repente se detuvo en seco y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y, por mas que ella se esforzaba por disimular detrás de una sonrisa, yo ya lo sabia._

—_Él lo hizo de nuevo—_

_Como si lo hubiese invocado, se empezaron a escuchar gritos escalofriantes. No necesitaba escuchar para saber de dónde venían, siempre era el sótano y esta vez no sería la excepción. _

—_Sakura...—_s_u voz sonaba casi como un ruego. _

_Ella se sujetó la cabeza haciendo presión en sus oídos. Era inútil. Yo ya lo había intentado muchas veces pero, de alguna manera u otra, los ruidos se colaban y se te clavaban como cuchillas filosas en el tímpano._

—_Sakura— repitió más fuerte._

_No sabía que hacer, no podía ayudarla, solo me quedé acostada temblando. Ella comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás frenéticamente. Podía sentir las lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos mientras los gritos se volvían cada vez más fuertes._

* * *

><p>—¡Sakura!—<p>

Por un par de segundos mi mundo fue pura confusión, no podía distinguir la realidad de los sueños. Unos sacudones me hicieron volver en mi misma.

Estaba sentada en el piso del pasillo, sujeta por los hombros por mi hermano, quien me miraba con cara de susto.

Pude oír un ruido molesto que no supe identificar. Mis oídos estaban como desconectados, y un zumbido horrible me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Podía ver que él movía los labios, pero ninguno de los sonidos tenia sentido para mi en ese momento. Luego de aproximadamente un minuto mi mente se aclaró, y aquel zumbido asqueroso se detuvo.

—Sasori...— quise decir algo más, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que se me quebró la voz.

—Saku por dios, casi me matas del susto— me abrazó tan fuerte que me sacó el aire.

—...¿Qué me pasó?— le pregunté cuando me recuperé un poco. Seguía un poco mareada, pero no se comparaba con antes.

—No estoy seguro, Akamaru ladraba como loco y cuando vine a ver que pasaba te encontré aquí tirada— se atropellaba a si mismo con sus palabras y aún no recuperaba el color natural de su piel.

Mire a mi al rededor. Allí, acurrucado en un rincón y temblando, se encontraba el pequeño cachorrito. Rápidamente me acerqué a gateando hacia él pero, lejos de alegrarse, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo.

—Ya esta, ya puedes calmarte— le acaricié el pelo con cariño, y él me lamió los dedos. Pude notar un pequeño corte sangrante en una de sus patas. De inmediato un nudo de angustia se instaló en mi pecho.

—Tengo que llevarte con Tsunade, tal vez hay algo que ella no vio, o tienes efectos secundarios, o cualquier cosa— seguía alterado. Se notaba a leguas que había pasado un momento estresante.

—¡Sasori ya cálmate de una puta vez!— le grité ya sin paciencia. Entendía sus sentimientos, pero el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

Por un momento se quedó estático y, luego de respirar hondo, me miró con el ceño fruncido— Veo que ya estas como nueva—

—Lo siento...— murmuré mecánicamente, apoyando mi frente contra la pared. Cualquier cosa fría era bienvenida en ese momento. Como si fuera un hada madrina cumpliendo mi deseo, Akamaru empezó a darme besos con su nariz húmeda, yo le acaricié la cabeza para calmarlo.

Alzó los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto— ¿Te acuerdas qué te pasó?—

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme. Podía recordar que estaba asustada por alguna razón, luego una charla con Ino y después... . Una punzada de dolor me atravesó la cien cuando intenté recordar que sucedió luego de eso. Negué con la cabeza, una vez más las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

—Ya...— suspiró.

Pude notar lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, era obvio que se moría por decir algo. Incluso me echaba un vistazo cada cierto tiempo, para ver si yo daba indicios de preguntarle que quería decir. No se lo pregunté en ningún momento, de todas formas, conociéndolo, iba a hablar tarde o temprano. De hecho creo que solo se estaba conteniendo para que yo no vuelva a gritarle. Su paciencia se agotó luego de un par de minutos de tregua y volvió a hablar.

—Oye sabes... mientras estabas inconsciente tú...—

—¿Yo qué?— lo animé a continuar al ver que dudaba.

—Hablaste dormida...—

Se detuvo como si hubiese dicho la cosa más importante del universo y esperó mi reacción. Lo miré sin entender.

—¿Y entonces...?—

—Hablabas de mamá... ¿soñaste con ella?—

Oh, eso explicaba porque le daba tantas vueltas. Sasori siempre había sido el más sensible de los dos en cuanto a nuestra madre respectaba. Quizás porque, al ser mayor, él la había conocido antes de volverse... bueno, lo que sea que se haya vuelto.

—Si...— confesé.

—¿Aún la recuerdas?— su mirada se opacó automáticamente al hablar de ella.

—Algo así... —

Un silencio incómodo se sintió entre los dos. No sabía como expresar mis sentimientos, era normal para mi tener pesadillas, pero lo que acababa de pasar era... demasiado nítido para ser solo un sueño. Era un recuerdo al pie de la letra, y no de los más lindos. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

—No le digas a Kakashi... ya sabes lo del desmayo— le rogué.

—No quiero preocuparlo, seguro es solo el cansancio— insistí al ver su mirada de reproche.

Pareció pensárselo por unos segundos y, finalmente, se decidió.

—Con una condición—

—¿Cuál?— lo miré con desconfianza.

—Jura que me dirás si algo así vuelve a pasar—

De inmediato puso su meñique delante de mi cara, como cuando éramos niños. Sonreí enternecida y enrede mi dedo chico con el suyo.

—Lo juro—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Odiándonos sol a sol, con un camino recto a la desesperación<strong>_

_Si existía una palabra que podía definirme en este momento era extasiada. _

_Cuando aquella voz femenina empezó a cantar en mi cabeza, me había sentido como en otro universo. Caminaba sin mover los pies, hablaba sin abrir la boca y me movía sin saber realmente a dónde iba... claro que tampoco era como si me importara saber dónde estaba yendo. _

_**¿Desenlace? en un cuento de terror**_

_La nube en la que flotaba me mantenía en una duermevela, aislada de todo lo que me rodeaba. No dormía, pero tampoco estaba realmente despierta. Sabía que había intentado reaccionar en un comienzo, pero no supe cuando dejé de hacerlo. ¿Quién podía culparme? después de todo se sentía endemoniadamente bien..._

_Y, como si vivir en el paraíso no fuese lo suficientemente bueno por si solo, esa melodiosa voz me llenaba de una paz interna que no había sentido hace años, siglos tal vez._

_**escapándome a otro lugar con mi fantasía.**_

_La letra de la canción me sonaba extremadamente familiar, pero no podía concentrarme en recordar, no quería recordar. No estaba segura de qué era lo que debía acordarme de todos modos... que más daba._

_Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y esta no sería la excepción._

_La mujer cambió su tono de voz, de uno suave y dulce, a uno nervioso y perseguido, casi esquizofrénico. _

_Pude sentir leves punzadas de dolor en algún lugar detrás de los ojos, pero, al igual que con el resto, pronto se disiparon para pasar a formar parte de mi cuerpo. _

_Un cuerpo al cual yo no estaba controlando._

_**Yo veo al futuro repetir el pasado.**_

_Había algo fuera de lugar. Sombras que no deberían estar, ruidos extraños en momentos extraños y, por sobre todo, un horrible olor a sangre y podrido: El olor de la muerte._

_**Las noches de frío es mejor no nacer **_

_En estos momentos, no había nada que deseara más que recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y, algo me decía, que esa extraña voz tenía algo que ver en el asunto._

_Podía sentirlo, sea lo que sea que había detrás mío, estaba cada vez más cerca. La mirada era penetrante y me laceraba la espalda. ¡Debía hacer algo y rápido!_

_**y las de calor se escoge **__**matar o morir**__**.**_

_¡Ya!_

Pude voltear justo a tiempo para ver aquella sombra negra como la noche desaparecer entre los árboles.

Me quedé estática, mirando el lugar por el que se había ido ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Sakura—

Pegué un pequeño salto cuando una mano se apoyó en mi hombro.

—Sasuke...— le contesté aún un poco aturdida.

—¿Todo bien?— a partir de su pregunta, supuse que mi expresión demostraba exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: Confusión.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero él no parecía muy conforme con eso. Miró varias veces por sobre mi hombro para ver el lugar al que yo había estado mirando hace un momento, pero, por su ceño fruncido, supe que no vio nada.

Tragué duro cuando me miró interrogante. Si él decidía hacer alguna pregunta no iba a poder contestarle, no sabía que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento ni cómo llegué al Instituto, pero al parecer había pasado bastante rato, ya que el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

—Vamos a almorzar— lo jalé del brazo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y solamente quería salir de este lugar tan rápido como los pies me permitan.

—¿Otra vez?—

—Aún estoy hambrienta— subí los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero por dentro casi podía escuchar como se me crispaban los nervios.

—Ya...— contestó él de malas y se dejó arrastrar por mi.

Por suerte, no hizo más preguntas en lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

><p>Estaba tirada en el sofá hacía casi cuarenta minutos, y aún no había aparecido ninguna magia extraña que me divierta. Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba Akamaru, roncando como un tronco con su patita vendada.<p>

Suspiré por quinta vez. Mi hermano se había ido hacía unas horas, y todo había estado tranquilo... demasiado para mi gusto.

Tomé mi celular y marqué un número, luego de tres cortos tonos obtuve una respuesta.

—_¿Alo?—_

—Cerda—

—_¿Frentona?—_

—Sálvame de esta horrible condena— le dije con voz dramática que la hizo reír.

—_¿Tu hermano ya se fue?—_

—¿Cómo sabes que Sasori no está?—

—_¿Tu frente terminó de consumir tu cerebro o qué? Lo mencionaste por la mañana—_

—Es cierto—Me golpeé la frente a pesar de que ella no podía verme.

—_Hay una fiesta de los Akatsuki hoy, cerca del río ¿Qué dices?—_

—¿Akatsuki? Ino esos tipos son amigos de Sasori—

—_Esta fuera de la ciudad y no tiene por qué enterarse, anda será divertido—_

—Como se entere mi hermano te mato—

—_Ya, trae tu culo para acá en cuanto puedas, y que venga Akamaru quiero conocerlo—_

¿También mencioné a Akamaru? tenía una laguna mental. No podía recordar casi nada, desde ayer antes de acostarme hasta hoy después del almuerzo. Me sacudí las ideas con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Te veo en un rato, chao—

Corté de golpe y me dirigí a mi habitación y, luego de armar una mochila con ropa y cosas varias, me dirigí a la sala.

—¡Akamaru!—

El pequeño perrito blanco vino hacia mi corriendo contento, y yo lo alcé en brazos.

—Tu y yo tendremos nuestra primera escapada nocturna juntos ¿Qué opinas?—

Me lamio la cara lo que interpreté como un sí y, luego de meterlo en un bolso, me fui a la casa de Ino.

* * *

><p>—Ya era hora—<p>

Pasé dentro de la casa de Ino, que me arrastró de inmediato por toda la sala. No me sorprendió su actitud alterada, probablemente estaba en una de sus famosas crisis no-se-que-ponerme.

—Sakura cariño, que sorpresa verte por aquí—

—Señora Yamanaka que gusto verla—

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas llamándome señora— dijo con los brazos en jarra.

—Perdón, Yui-baachan—

—Mamá no intimides a Sakura—

La madre de Ino era una copia exacta de su hija, o mejor dicho al revés. Su cabello largo, un poco más claro que el de su hija, le caía hasta por debajo de las caderas, y sus ojos turquesa brillaban como faroles. Su actitud juvenil y caprichosa era similar a la de Ino, lo único que las diferenciaba eran las pocas marcas de la edad, que apenas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro.

Pero no había que dejarse engañar por su aparente inexperiencia. Luego del nacimiento de Ino.y de su tercer divorcio, había sacado adelante a su familia como madre soltera; era una mujer hecha y derecha en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¿Quién es el pequeño amigo que llevas ahí?—

Casi lo había olvidado. Tomé en brazos al cachorro, que ya tenía la cabeza asomada por el bolso.

—Se llama Akamaru—

—Frentona te lo tenías escondido, mira que mono es—

—Es tan suave y parece que le agrado— dijo la mamá de Ino con el perrito en brazos, él le besaba la cara y ella parecía totalmente encantada con eso.

—Mamá saldremos esta noche, vamos a prepararnos— me tomó del brazo y me llevó a rastras hacia su habitación mientras su madre hablaba.

—De acuerdo nosotros las esperamos aquí ¿No es cierto Aka-chan?—

¿Aka-chan? Preferí no decir nada y seguir a Ino, rezando para que su madre no decida hacer de mi mascota una muñeca Barbie.

—Bueno frentona, esta noche somos solo tu y yo—

—¿Qué hay de Hinata y Tenten?— pregunté tomando asiento en su cama. Tenía un acolchado peludo del mismo tono rosado que el resto de la habitación que me encantaba.

—A Hinata no la dejan salir días de semana y Tenten tiene práctica de judo por la mañana—

—Ya, voy a cambiarme— tomé mi mochila y comencé a sacar la ropa.

—Oh no no no, tu no vas a usar eso—

—¿Qué tiene de malo?— mi voz salió más ofendida de lo que pretendía.

—Es linda ya sabes... pero necesitaremos más que estar lindas hoy, ¡los Akatsuki tienen las mejores fiestas de la ciudad!—

Suspiré, ella tenía razón. Eran fiestas gigantescas, llenas de chicas guapas y toneladas de alcohol. Ino no me dejaría desentonar.

—Usa esto— sacó ropa de su closet y me la tiró. Yo me di media vuelta y me cambié.

Eran unos shorts altos, de un material que simulaba ser cuero, y un top fucsia con un cierre por delante.

—¿Cómo me veo?— hice una pose sexi que la hizo reír.

—Como la perra máxima—

Me acerqué a donde guardaba los maquillajes, tomé unos brillos rosados y me los puse arriba de los ojos. Mientras me pintaba las uñas, Ino salió de su ropero ya vestida.

Tenía una minifalda ajustada, con un corte en la pierna que casi dejaba ver su ropa interior y un top corto que mostraba el ombligo. No me preguntó como le quedaba, ella sabía perfectamente bien que le sentaba de lujo.

—¿A dónde crees que iras con esa ropa jovencita?—

—¿Quién eres, mi madre?— me interrogó con voz chistosa —iré a buscarme el chico más atractivo de toda la fiesta—

Quedé sorprendida por un par de segundos —¿Y el tonto del club de ajedrez?—

—¿Shikamaru?— hizo un ademán quitándole importancia— lo dejé ayer por la noche, todo le parecía problemático y no me tocó ni un pelo ¿puedes creerlo?—

—¿No era eso lo que querías?—

—Ay frentona, seamos realistas ¿tú podrías resistirte a esto?— se pasó las manos por el cuerpo— es casi un insulto a mi persona—

—Si tu lo dices— me encogí de hombros.

De repente me sujetó la mano con una sonrisa irónica—¿Uñas negras? No me digas que volvió Sakura la rebelde—

—¿En qué momento se fue?—

—Eres tan cliché, volverás al reformatorio en un dos por tres—

—Mataría de un susto a la directora, no estará nada feliz de verme—

—Tú nunca le agradaste—

—Nadie le agrada, esa mujer está amargada— la miré un poco mal para que deje de atacarme.

Al parecer mi repentina agresividad la hizo reír, como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste que haya oído nunca. Me soltó la mano y, luego de tomar un cepillo, comenzó a peinarme suavemente —Eres una niña mal, Sakura—

Sonreí de costado un poco melancólica—Mira quién habla—

Terminamos de arreglarnos entre tonterías varias y, luego de despedirnos de Yui y Akamaru, nos fuimos en el auto directo a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Bailaba como posesa entre medio de un montón de gente que no conocía. Todo olía a alcohol y sexo, y eso me excitaba aun más de lo que ya estaba. La música retumbaba en la cabeza y nos transformaba a todos en animales. Podía ver gente besándose por doquier, y algunos, un poco más que eso.<p>

Giré en círculos con los ojos cerrados varias veces, hasta que un fuerte mareo me obligó a abrir los ojos. Intenté respirar aire fresco para recuperarme, pero fue imposible. El aire era tan denso y estaba tan lleno de humo, que mi garganta se me secó de inmediato. Me relamí para intentar humedecer mi boca inútilmente.

Unas manos en mi cintura me hicieron voltear. Era un chico apuesto, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo, con cabello castaño, y los ojos igual de idos que el resto de las personas del lugar. Me sujetaba fuertemente, estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío, un gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

Cerré los ojos cuando el desconocido se acercó para besarme, podía sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi boca.

—_Sakura...—_

—Sasuke—

Lo empujé fuertemente por el pecho, alejándolo casi un metro de mi. Cayó encima de otro tipo, que se dio vuelta para golpearlo, pero él estaba tan pirado que no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Me di media vuelta y me alejé de ese lugar, directo al primer rincón solitario que encontré.

No sabía que me sorprendía más: el hecho de casi besar a un desconocido, o el no haberlo hecho al recordar a Sasuke. Me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos; _contrólate Sakura tú no eres así._

—Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí—

Una voz extrañamente familiar me hizo voltear. Allí estaba él parado, con su sonrisa autosuficiente usual. Tan parecido, pero a la vez tan distinto de Sasuke.

—Itachi...— dije por toda respuesta, su repentina aparición me había dejado corta de palabras. Eso y mi estúpida jaqueca.

—¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?— extendió sus brazos como esperando un abrazo.

—Tu y yo no somos amigos— lo miré con desconfianza.

—Pero tampoco simples conocidos— esquivé su sonrisa seductora desviando la mirada —Vi lo que hiciste en la pista, el pobre no vio lo que lo golpeó— cambió de tema rotundamente.

No dije nada respecto a eso, sabía que no le importaba y que solo lo decía para relajar el ambiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?—

—Eso depende de a qué te refieras con "aquí"— hizo comillas con los dedos— si hablas de la fiesta, soy uno de los anfitriones—

—¿Eres un Akatsuki?— ¿Itachi saliendo con los tíos más populares de por aquí? Sí... tiene sentido, no es tan sorprendente.

Él asintió con la cabeza— Pero si te refieres a aquí contigo... bueno, solo quise venir a saludar— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Lo miré con las cejas alzadas, Itachi saludando a alguien desinteresadamente era tan probable como que me parta un rayo en este mismo instante.

—Vamos no me mires así— levantó las manos haciéndose el inocente, pero su mirada desvergonzada desentonaba con su tono de voz —¿O es que esperabas algo más?—

¿Lo esperaba? Tragué duro. Itachi había sido una persona muy importante para mi en su momento, y no podía negar el poder de influencia que aún tenía sobre mí. Aspiré reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias, mi voz sonó más firme de lo que hubiera esperado en esa situación.

—En tus sueños Uchiha— lo empujé por el pecho lo suficiente para que me deje el camino libre, y me alejé caminando por un pasillo.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Aún no he terminado!— gritó de lejos, parecía muy convencido de eso.

No necesité voltear en ningún momento para saber que él estaba sonriendo con arrogancia, pero esto no había terminado. Había salido lo mejor parada posible de esa situación, pero no pude recuperarme fácilmente de la sorpresiva aparición.

Quizás había perdido una batalla, pero ahora ya estaba advertida y, por suerte para mi, la guerra recién estaba empezando.

—Que empiece el juego—

* * *

><p>Un astuto hombre de cabellos largos y ojos de serpiente se escabullía dentro del bosque. La obscuridad era absoluta, pero él parecía moverse con mucha comodidad, sorteando todos los obstáculos. Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que solo era un loco, pero este hombre sabía lo que quería y sabía dónde buscar para obtenerlo.<p>

Luego de caminar por casi media hora, se detuvo en una zona totalmente tapada de árboles. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya tenía un cuchillo en el cuello inmovilizándolo totalmente.

—¿Quién osa visitar mi guarida?—

—He venido a solicitar su ayuda— contestó siseando. Parecía bastante tranquilo para estar siendo amenazado de muerte.

—¿Sabes quién soy y aún así te atreviste a venir?— el cuchillo hizo un poco más de presión, su voz era gruesa y ronca, como si hablase con gruñidos.

—No era mi intención ofenderlo, Lupus—

—Tienes agallas... me agradas— sonrió de manera exagerada, mientras un hilo de saliva se le escapaba de la comisura de la boca. No se molestó en limpiarlo —¿Qué se te ofrece?— le preguntó liberándolo.

—Necesito que se encargue de estas personas— la serpiente sujetó un par de fotos frente al hombre. Una mujer y un hombre de cabellos negros como el ónix.

—¿Puedo saber quién tendrá el placer?— sus ojos verdes eran apenas visibles por lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas.

—El presidente de Amaterasu y su esposa, será un desafío pero el dinero no es problema—

El tal Lupus soltó un gruñido, haciendo que salga un vapor siniestro de su boca —¡No soy un sicario, no me interesa tu dinero!— el de ojos dorados se sobresaltó un poco pero no contestó —Mi recompensa será ella, su cuerpo luce apetitoso — dijo un poco más tranquilo, parecía en un transe y la saliva seguía saliendo a chorros de su boca.

—Solo necesito sus cabezas, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto— aceptó cauteloso.

—Tendrás noticias suyas muy pronto—

—Le estaré muy agradecido, Lupus— bajó la cabeza sumiso—si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo—

—Tu nombre, criatura— clavó sus ojos fijos en el hombre.

—Orochimaru, a su servicio— contestó con una sonrisa desencajada, que fue ocultada por su cabello.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, la venganza estaba próxima a ocurrir y ahora nadie podría detenerlo.

**Y hasta acá este capítulo. Yo se que tardé un poco más de lo normal en actualizar pero era época de exámenes, la semana que viene vuelve todo a la normalidad. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario o crítica se agradece de corazón, ojalá disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto! Jurie **


	7. Cielo e infierno

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mi pertenencia y está escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: Lemon explícito y lenguaje fuerte.

**Hijos del miedo by Jurie**

Capítulo 7:

Cielo e infierno

**Poder jugar otro juego es lo que imagino,**

**donde la gente de mierda esta muerta ****y los buenos vivos.**

—¡Cerda despierta ya!—

Abrí las cortinas de par en par, para que la luz le de en la cara. Normalmente no lo hubiese hecho, pero había estado una hora esperando a que Ino despierte y ya estaba aburrida de hacer nada.

—¡Cierra esa puta ventana!—

—Ino ya es tarde hay que ir a clase—

—Cinco minutos más—contestó con voz gangosa tapándose con las sabanas.

Suspiré resignada, no puedo creer que aún no haya superado su mal despertar.

—¿Puedo usar la ducha?—

—Haz lo que quieras, solo cállate—

Tomé mi mochila y me metí al baño, intentaría despertarla luego, cuando termine de arreglarme.

Todos los músculos de mi espalda se destensaron al momento que entraron en contacto con el agua tibia que caía de la ducha. Agarré el jabón y comencé a pasarlo por mi cuerpo distraída. Solo un día más antes que Sasori vuelva a casa y todo volvería a la normalidad, estaba segura que ningún otro de los Akatsuki me había reconocido, ahora solo tenía que hablar con Itachi para cerciorarme de que no diría que me vio en ese lugar. Pan comido, una vez más me saldría con la mía.

—¡Ay!— el agua había comenzado hervir y me estaba quemando. Estiré la mano para abrir el grifo de agua fría pero un mareo repentino hizo detenerme. Me sujeté la cabeza con las manos e intenté ponerme de rodillas para no caer de sentón.

—_No lo pierdas de vista_—

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando me invadió una puntada de dolor, y de un segundo al otro el agua se tornó roja como la sangre, se me revolvió el estómago. Pude sentir una nausea acida formándose en el fondo de mi garganta. Instintivamente apreté los ojos con fuerza ¡Haz que se detenga ya!

Un par de golpes secos me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Me encontré a mi misma sentada en la ducha, con el agua, extrañamente fría, corriendo sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Frentona sal ya, necesito ducharme!—

Respiré profundo un par de veces para recuperar mi pulso normal—¡Ya voy!— terminé de ducharme rápido y salí con el uniforme la mano, ya me lo pondría fuera.

—¿Con qué cara te paseas desnuda por mi habitación?— dijo riendo mientras pasaba corriendo hacia el baño y se encerraba.

Mientras me vestía no pude evitar detenerme a mirar la cicatriz de mi pecho. Una nueva arcada me asaltó, pero pude contenerla justo a tiempo. Había algo fuera de lugar y no podía decir que era.

Me senté en la cama a esperar a que Ino salga del baño. Estaba distraída, mirando al rededor para encontrar algo con que entretenerme, cuando un brillo plateado me llamó la atención. Allí en una estantería había un portarretratos pequeño, medio oculto entre la cantidad de maquillajes y revistas.

Me acerqué y la tomé entre mis manos. La foto estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, era obvio que nadie la miraba hacía mucho tiempo.

Era una casa antigua e inmensa, cubierta de enredaderas; se veía bastante venida a abajo a pesar que se notaba el esfuerzo por mantenerla en pie. Había un cartel de madera en un rincón con la leyenda "_Departamento de Correcciones y Rehabilitación para menores_". Justo a su lado una hilera de niños y niñas vestidos con trajes grises, entre los cuales reconocí a Ino y también a mi misma. Acompañando a los niños estaba una mujer cincuentona, con el cabello gris sujeto en un nudo apretado.

—Lo notaste, no me sorprende viniendo de ti— no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había salido Ino del baño ya arreglada.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?—

—Lo encontré entre unas cajas viejas de mamá, las tenía escondidas en su armario—dejé la foto en su lugar y la miré. Estaba distraída guardando cosas en su mochila, pero a mi no me engañaba, podía ver un deje de melancolía en sus ojos.

—¿Extrañas ese lugar?—

—No... quizás, no lo sé— hizo una pausa corta—no era el mejor lugar para estar pero...—

—Era como un hogar— terminé su frase casi inconscientemente.

—¿Niñas qué les gustaría desayunar?— la madre de Ino apareció con Akamaru en brazos, se detuvo en seco al sentir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó dudosa.

—No, todo bien—contesté con una sonrisa falsa y la foto escondida en mis espaldas. Ino se mantuvo callada.

—Bueno... ¿quieren unos panqueques?— cambió de tema, no supe decir si realmente me había creído o si solo había decidido no hacer más preguntas.

—Solo fruta está bien— dijo Ino ya más vigorizada.

—Les dejaré la compota sobre la mesa— contestó la mujer y se alejó a paso rápido como quién huye de un combate.

—Eso fue incómodo— dije sonriendo después de un rato.

—Si que lo fue— ella rio conmigo —vámonos ya—

* * *

><p>—Te tengo— unas manos que me rodearon por detrás me sobresaltaron.<p>

—Sasuke— le dije con tono de reclamo, al parecer a él no le importó ya que me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Me volteé y lo aparté de un empujón, él me miró con una ceja levantada interrogante y yo le devolví una mirada indiferente —Nos están mirando— hablé casi sin mover los labios.

Su cara mostró una expresión de comprensión al mirar a nuestro al rededor por unos momentos. Unos segundos después, se pasó la mano por el pelo, exasperado. Parece que le gusta tan poco la atención como a mí.

Lo tomé de la camisa y lo llevé a rastras por los pasillos del Instituto. No me detuve hasta llegar al gimnasio, a estas horas desierto, en donde me recosté contra uno de los lockers.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí su cálida lengua en mi boca. El beso terminó tan rápido como empezó dejándome temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Tu no pierdes tiempo— intenté sonar irónica pero se me quebró la voz. Me sentía desbordada por la situación, no había esperado que me besara sin estar preparada.

Él sonrió de costado ante mi patético intento de confianza, se acercó acorralándome contra los casilleros. Nuestros pechos se tocaban y no me dejaba respirar bien.

—Sakura— me llamó con su voz ronca.

Tuve que subir la cara para hacerle frente debido a la diferencia de alturas. Pasó una mano por mi cintura apretándome contra él, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—

La sangre se me heló por un segundo pero recuperé la compostura en seguida. Solo había una manera de que él supiera dónde estuve, Itachi, pero confiaba en mis conocimientos sobre el mayor como para suponer que no había dicho ni una palabra sobre eso.

—No se de qué hablas— intentaría seguir con mi versión hasta el final.

—Te llamé e ignoraste mis llamadas—

—Yo...— me interrumpió con otro beso apasionado. Pasó una mano por mi nuca profundizando aún más el beso y con la otra mano me sujetó el trasero haciéndome soltar un gemido. Instintivamente le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, pude escucharlo gruñir en mi boca cuando rocé accidentalmente una de mis piernas con su intimidad.

—¿Dónde?— repitió respirando agitado una vez que nos soltamos.

—Ino... casa de Ino— contesté como pude intentando recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Intenté apartar mi vista de él para que no note mis mejillas rojas ni mi mirada turbada.

Al parecer mi respuesta no lo convenció lo suficiente, ya que deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta hasta mi pecho derecho. Le mordí el cuello para no gritar cuando pellizcó mis pezones por encima del brasier.

—¿Tu amiga no te deja contestar el teléfono?— preguntó irónico. Se lo veía muy conforme con lo que había logrado hacer conmigo.

Abrí los ojos y, muy a mi pesar, lo alejé de mi unos centímetros. Luego volví a tomarlo por la solapa de su camisa y lo empujé contra los casilleros, quedando él encerrado ahora.

—¿Quién eres, mi padre?—al igual que había hecho él antes, colé mi mano por su abdomen, acariciando suavemente sus músculos duros como el acero.

—Sakura— dijo con tono de reclamo intentando volver a tomar el control. Yo lo sujeté de las muñecas para retenerlo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

—Estaba con Ino— le contesté mirándolo fijo. Pude mantener mi expresión seria perfectamente y, después de todo, eso no era una mentira.

—Entiendo— le solté las muñecas y ambos bajamos los brazos. No fue sino hasta que me alejé un metro, que pude respirar tranquila.

—¿Te veo después?—pregunté sonriendo de costado.

—Tenlo por seguro—dijo seductor y luego desapareció por el marco de la puerta del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Habíamos salido a caminar después de clase y terminamos descansando a la sombra de un cerezo en el parque donde nos encontramos la vez anterior. Sakura descansaba su espalda contra el árbol mientras yo tenía la cabeza recostada en sus piernas y ella me acariciaba el pelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y unas ojeras negras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, no eran muy grandes pero se destacaban por su piel pálida. Levanté mi brazo y le acaricié la mejilla, ella se recostó en mi mano sin abrir los ojos.<p>

Habíamos estado un buen tiempo reposando cuando algo me tapó el sol.

—Vaya, vaya a quién tenemos aquí—

Unos tres tipos encapuchados se reían de manera sádica, no los reconocí pero tenían tres comillas tatuadas en sus cuellos aquel era el símbolo de aquellos que siguen a Orochimaru. Lo reconocí de inmediato porque en un tiempo se me había pedido a mi tatuarme para demostrar mi lealtad pero me negué, no tuve reprimendas ya que al igual que yo muchos se negaban a marcarse. Uno de ellos cargaba un bate consigo y lo hacia sonar contra la palma de su mano intentando parecer amenazante.

Me puse de pie y Sakura me imitó, puse mi cuerpo delante del suyo para mantenerla apartada del asunto pero aun así ella no retrocedió. No era ninguna tonta, estoy seguro que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando a pesar de no haberle contado ni una sola palabra.

—Que casualidad justo iba caminando con mi bate y me encuentro con el traidor Uchiha—

—Debe ser nuestro día de suerte—

—¿Es esa tu nueva zorra?—

—La asquerosa de Karin estaba mejor—

—A mi me gusta esta ¿puedo quedármela?—

Estaba a punto de explotar de furia, como se atrevían a hablar así de mi mujer delante mío ¿es que no sabían quién era? Empujé el hombro de uno de ellos como advertencia, no iba a darle lugar a ningún insulto más aun si intentaba que Sakura no me vea golpear a estos imbéciles la situación ya no daba para más.

Iba a dar un paso adelante pero Sakura me tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, no entendí a qué se refería con ese gesto pero al verla tan seria me calmé.

—Oh parece que pasó de gánster a perrito faldero—

—¿Quién hubiese dicho que el orgulloso Uchiha se arrastraría por un par de tetas?—

Suficiente, se habían pasado de la raya.

Di dos pasos rápidos hacia delante con mi puño en alto y golpeé en la cara al que tenía más cerca, estaba a punto de darle a un segundo tipo cuando un grito me distrajo.

—¡Cuidado!—

Al parecer el matón del bate se había ocultado y ahora estaba a punto de golpearme por la espalda, me cubrí la cara con los brazos intentando disminuir el daño pero me sorprendí al no sentir dolor alguno.

En un movimiento rápido Sakura golpeó a aquel hombre en la muñeca desviando el bate lo suficiente para no causar daño alguno, un segundo después le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y le clavó un dedo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. De inmediato se volteó hacia mi y se acercó tomando al segundo tipo, al cual yo había estado a punto de golpear, por el codo, retorciéndole el brazo para que no se mueva.

—¡Sasuke!— me llamó para que reaccione.

Lo golpeé en la mandíbula dejándolo fuera de combate y por último rematé al primer matón con una patada en el estómago. Cuando estuve seguro que ninguno de ellos volvería a levantarse miré a Sakura.

No tenía ninguna expresión en particular y eso es lo que más me preocupaba. No podía leer su cara pero no demostraba miedo ni enojo, tampoco parecía asustada a pesar de que tres tipos habían querido darme una paliza hace menos de cinco segundos.

La tomé del brazo para hacer que me mire.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?—

—¿Y tu eres el que me hace preguntas?—

Touché.

—¿Vamos a hablar a otro lado más tranquilo?—

Asentí luego de mirar por un segundo a los idiotas tirados en el piso— Vamos—

* * *

><p>—Sasuke no creo que esto sea una buena idea—<p>

—No pasa nada—

Cuando pensé en un lugar para hablar, definitivamente no me refería a esto. Habíamos terminado, de un modo u otro, en la casa de Sasuke.

—¿Y si nos ven tus padres?— hablaba despacio como si fuese una prófuga que acaba de huir de la cárcel.

—Ellos no están ni volverán hasta tarde—

—Pero aún así...—

—Vamos—

Me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró por toda su enorme casa hasta su habitación.

Era tan grande que por un momento pensé que era otra sala de estar. Estaba tan completa que juraba que, si así lo quisiera, no sería necesario salir de la habitación para nada. La gran cama azul perdía importancia al lado del enorme sillón de cuero y de la pantalla plana, incluso pude ver una heladerita en un rincón. Una pared de espejos gigantesca escondía un armario repleto de ropa, y también había una puerta en un rincón, supuse que llevaría directo al baño.

—¿Baño en suit? ¿Qué eres un mafioso?— intenté bromear.

—¿Vienes tu sola o tengo que ir a buscarte?— me preguntó desde el sofá.

Me había quedado recostada en la puerta, intentando digerir todo lo que estaba viendo. Me saqué los zapatos y caminé muy despacio, arrastrando los pies por la suave alfombra. Tenía la impresión de que rompería algo si me movía muy rápido.

—Ven aquí— extendió sus brazos hacia mi en cuanto llegué a su lado. Parecía divertido con lo incómoda que lucía.

Me senté en su regazo de inmediato y él paso una mano por mi muslo.

—No estamos aquí para eso— le recordé con el ceño fruncido. Si este chico pensaba que yo era una idiota estaba muy confundida.

—Lo sé— se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado.

—¿Quiénes eran esos bangers?—me mordí la lengua en cuanto lo dije.

—¿Bangers?—me miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Los pandilleros, ya sabes...— intenté quitarle importancia alzando los hombros.

—Aja...— desvió la mirada— creo que tengo que contarte algo—

—Deja adivinar, te metiste unos chicos malos—sonreí de lado para sacarle tensión al ambiente.

—Debes ser una genio ¿No deberías estar en Harvard o algo así?—

Lo besé para hacerlo callar y, de paso, demostrar quién controlaba a quién en la situación—Escúpelo ya Uchiha—

—Esos tipos son matones de Taka—

—¿Taka? ¿Te refieres a la banda?— intenté sonar sorprendida. Sabía quienes eran esos tipos, había visto sus tatuajes y la bandera negra. No había que ser Einstein para saber de quién se trataba, ninguna pandilla iba por la calle ocultándose en las sombras.

—Si— hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir— trabajé para ellos un tiempo, pero ya es cosa del pasado—

—¿En serio? Porque no parecía que ellos lo hayan dejado en el pasado—

—Déjame hablar— asentí con la cabeza para dale lugar.

—Trabajaba para el sector de... distribución—

—Eras un diller—

—Sakura— me dijo en tono de reprimenda.

—Me callo— me tapé la boca con las manos para no volver a decir nada.

Él suspiro y, luego de un par de segundos, siguió hablando—Tienes razón, era un diller... lo hice por desafiar a mi padre, quería tener mi propio dinero para demostrarle que no dependía de él—

—Puedo entender eso pero... ¿por qué lo dejaste?—

—Esa mierda no es para mí, fue una buena experiencia pero eso es todo, no pertenezco a ese mundo y no podía tolerar que me digan lo que tengo que hacer—

—¿Así que solo te fuiste y ya...?—

—Sí, así fue—

—Oh vamos Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso sin esperar reprimendas—

—Las esperaba... pero, no tan pronto—

—...¿Crees que desistan?—

—No, no lo harán—

—Debemos buscar ayuda—

—¡Tu no vas a meterte en esto!—

—¡Pues ya lo hice!—

No supe en que momento ambos habíamos empezado a gritar, ni cuándo me puse de pie, pero allí estaba. Tenía los brazos en jarra y respiraba agitada. Él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Suspiré para relajarme y volví a hablar, esta vez más tranquila.

—Sasuke escucha a alguien una vez en tu vida, estos tipos son peligrosos, no puedes hacerles frente solo—

—Que sabrás tú de peligro—su voz despectiva me hizo fruncir el seño. Me acerqué y le hable muy cerca de la cara.

—He visto cosas que tu solo podrías ver en tus peores pesadillas... no me subestimes Sasuke—

Me tomó fuertemente por la nuca y me besó. No opuse resistencia cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, por el contrario enredé mis manos en su cuello. Cuando nos separamos él lamió la comisura de mis labios haciéndome suspirar.

Una mano traviesa se deslizó por mi rodilla, subiendo lentamente, como si disfrutara torturarme. Le sujeté el borde de la camiseta y se la quité rápidamente para luego tocar sus anchos hombros.

Di un respingo cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mis muslos haciendo a un lado mi ya de por si corta falda.

—¿Vas a tocarme?— le pregunté cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero. Mi voz sonó más necesitada de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—mi corazón dio un salto al notar que su voz estaba igual de ronca que la mía.

—No lo sé—a pesar de decir eso puedo jurar que sentí como mis pezones se ponían duros. Al parecer el también lo notó, ya que sonrió con autosuficiencia.

De inmediato subió una de sus manos hacia mis pechos y los acarició por debajo de la ropa sin miramiento alguno, mientras nos besábamos de nuevo. En un movimiento rápido restregó su erección contra mi vientre haciéndome gemir, si el contacto era tan intenso con ropa no me quería imaginar como sería sin ella.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda en cuanto me sacó la blusa. Me incorporé con los ojos muy abiertos y lo aparté de golpe respirando aceleradamente. Abracé mi cuerpo en un intento de esconderme detrás de mis brazos, aunque por la mirada de Sasuke sabía que no estaba ocultando demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa?— se incorporó en el sillón, dejándome una excitante vista de su torso al desnudo y de su enorme erección a penas cubierta por su pantalón.

Tuve que morderme la boca para contenerme, ese hombre era todo un espécimen.

—No quiero que lo veas— farfullé muy por debajo del tono normal de mi voz. Intentaba distinguir algún ápice de enojo en su mirada, pero solo encontré confusión.

—Déjame ver— murmuró seductor, intentando mover mis brazos suavemente.

—No...—le rogué.

—Confía en mi—

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesité para relajar totalmente los músculos de mis brazos. Sus manos acariciaron mis muñecas como una suave anestesia.

En cuanto dejé caer mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo él se quedo mirándome. Lentamente subió la mano por mi vientre hasta llegar _allí_. Su rostro derramaba comprensión al tocar con sus cinco dedos la cicatriz en mi corazón. Lo miré dubitativa, tenía una cascada de emociones en mi interior en este momento: excitada por la situación, avergonzada por mostrar la peor parte de mi, y por sobre todo temerosa por lo que él diría.

—Eres hermosa— susurró plantando un beso en mi pecho. Un calor dulce se apoderó del lugar que ocupaban todos esos sentimientos. Bueno, casi todos.

—Sasuke— le atraje su cara hacia la mía y lo besé con fervor.

Él respondió pasándome las manos por la espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador y soltarlo con un pequeño movimiento de dedos digno de un gigoló.

—¡Ah!— grité cuando apresó uno de mis pezones en su boca.

No quise quedarme atrás y de inmediato desabroché su pantalón lo suficiente como para meter mi mano dentro de sus bóxers. Si antes había creído que era grande, me había quedado corta.

—Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar— gruñó cerca de mi oído, mordiéndome suavemente un hombro.

—Deja que arda—

De inmediato se encendió como una mecha.

Se quitó sus propios pantalones volviendo a besarme, soltó un suspiro cuando mordí su labio juguetonamente. Me besó hasta ahogarme, tanto así que casi no noté cuando puso dos dedos por sobre mis mojadas bragas. Refregó sus dedos repetidamente haciéndome levantar las caderas para aumentar el contacto instintivamente.

Soltó un gemido ronco cuando metí mi mano dentro de su bóxer y la moví de arriba a abajo acariciando toda su extensión.

Arqueé mi espalda cuando sus ágiles dedos movieron la tela de mis bragas para acariciar el nacimiento de mi sexo, presionando suavemente contra mi húmeda entrada.

—¿Te gusta?— murmuró contra mi boca.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero eso pareció no ser suficiente para él—Dilo—

—Me gusta— contesté, arrastrando la última letra de la palabra al sentir que introducía uno de sus fuertes dedos dentro de mí. Por reflejo apreté la mano que sostenía su miembro, y él reaccionó moviendo sus caderas contra mi mano, masturbándose a sí mismo.

—¡Sasuke!— grité al sentirme cerca del éxtasis.

Para mi frustración él retiró su mano de mi ropa interior de inmediato, también sacó mi mano de su bóxer tomándome por la muñeca.

Sonrió de costado al ver mi cara, seguro tenía una mueca de frustración enorme.

—No acabarás hasta tenerme dentro tuyo Sa-ku-ra—

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda por la expectación. Pasé la lengua por mis labios en un intento inútil de humedecerlos.

Me quitó rápidamente la falda y mis bragas y, un segundo después, sus bóxers corrieron la misma suerte. Abrí la boca al contemplarlo en todo su esplendor y, por instinto, alargué mi mano para tocarlo, pero él me sujetó la mano para detenerme.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?—

No me dejó contestar ya que volvió a besarme intensamente. En menos de lo que canta un gallo me recostó sobre mi espalda y, posicionándose sobre mí, me penetró de una estocada.

Afortunadamente para mi, estaba tan húmeda y excitada que solo sentí una minúscula punzada de dolor, que fue reemplazada en seguida por placer.

—Joder, estás tan apretada— de inmediato salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar de golpe—vas a volverme malditamente loco—

No puedo explicar lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía tener a Sasuke dentro mío. Ambos jadeábamos en busca del tan anhelado aire. Dentro del vaivén sujeté su trasero con ambas manos para pegarlo aún más a mi. Necesitaba sentirlo más que nada.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos él aceleró sus movimientos hasta que se volvió insoportable.

—¡Sasuke!— gemí en voz alta al sentir el clímax. Un par de estacadas más tarde él me siguió con un gruñido ronco. Pude sentirlo derramando su calidez dentro de mi.

Salió de mi luego de un par de segundos y se puso de pie. Me cargó entre sus brazos y me llevó hacia su cama. Se lo agradecí mentalmente, ya que no sentía mis piernas y, una vez allí, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

* * *

><p><em>Todo en ese lugar me resultaba inquietante. Desde los trajes naranjos, hasta el constante tintineo de esposas moviéndose. Y al parecer yo no era la única intimidada, ya que ninguno de los uniformados del lugar daba un paso sin llevar previamente su mano al arma reglamentaria.<em>

—_Tienen cinco minutos— dijo firmemente el hombre que me acompañaba y, un segundo después, desapareció por el marco de la puerta._

_Tomé asiento en la silla blanca y esperé. Un minuto después apareció él, caminando orgulloso y erguido como siempre. Las esposas en sus manos se veían demasiado ajustadas y se notaba que le dejaban marcas, pero eso no parecía si quiera molestarle._

_Se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del otro lado del vidrio, en una silla exactamente igual a la mía._

—_Creí que no tendría visitas—_

—_Es tu día de suerte—_

—_Y dime ¿Qué te trae a mi morada?— _

—_Si aún hay una parte humana dentro tuya, es el momento de sacarlo a la luz—_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible, dejando a la vista sus característicos colmillos puntiagudos._

—_Sabes muñequita, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Me gusta la carne y no soy el único—_

—_Tu eres un puto animal, no intentes meterme en la misma bolsa— a pesar de mis palabras resentidas, mi voz permaneció fría como el hielo._

—_Se quién lo soy. Soy el rey de la cadena alimenticia, el gran y malvado lobo— contestó soltando una risa que se me antojo bastante maniática._

—_Ellos quieren saber por qué lo hiciste ¿se los dirás?—_

—_Claro ¿Recuerdas al hijo del vecino?. Era una muy buena persona, así que pensé que debía tener buen sabor—_

_Se me revolvió el estómago y tuve que luchar para no salir corriendo a vomitar. Él estaba intentando encontrar mi límite y, si bien estaba muy cerca, no quería darle el gusto._

—_Cazo por necesidad, para no morir de hambre. Es la ley de la selva muñeca y no debes estar triste, yo los aprovechaba enteros... excepto las cabezas, no me daban apetito—_

—_Cállate— mi voz salió como un murmullo, toda la fuerza que había tenido segundos antes se había desvanecido con esa confesión._

—_Los hombres saben bien. Un sabor recio, como jamón salado, da gusto saborear la carne de otro macho... pero las mujeres; ellas son simplemente deliciosas. Saben dulce, como quien come flores, pero te dejan el estómago vacío como si no hubieras comida nada, siempre tenía hambre de más—_

—_¡Que te calles!—Me levanté de golpe, causando un ruido sordo cuando la silla cayó al piso. Respiré para tranquilizarme al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción; una vez más había caído en su juego. _

_Luego de dar un suspiro largo, tomé fuerzas para hablarle—Algún día bailaré sobre tu tumba—susurré despacio. A pesar de que estábamos solos en la habitación, estaba segura de que la conversación no era privada; nos estaban escuchando._

_Dicho esto me di media vuelta y procedí a alejarme de allí. No me importó aún tener dos minutos de tiempo, esta visita estaba oficialmente terminada._

—_No me engañas muñeca, yo se que disfrutaste herir a esa chica... pronto lo entenderás todo—_


End file.
